Six of Hearts
by nerdkink
Summary: The Courier can't remember anything after getting shot and after a week of travel she meets a man she can't get enough of, together they travel to find out about her past. Rated M for smutty goodness!
1. Getting to know you

Author's Note: I started writing this Fan Fiction as a simple romantic story, boy meets girl, they fall in love and have many sex scenes :P But I really got into the background of the courier and the story just grow as I would continue writing. The Characters do a lot of un-characteristic things that is not seen in the game, that is the beauty of FanFics is the 'what if' ideas, I was not sure of certain dates of events, so I made some up. I also based the Courier's humor on my humor, which is dorky and perverted, which will be show more as the story goes on. I am also horrible at spelling and grammar, and sometimes to the point that spell check doesn't always help. So my husband is my editor, I am only posting the things that have been edited, if your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout :( nor do I own the character or places or Nuka-Cola or Sunset Sarsaparilla.

Warming: Rated M for language and smutty goodness!

PS: Every on top here has not been edited, so I hope you don't mine the bad grammar :P Now on to the story!

The Courier was on her way back to Novac after she sent the Ghouls up into space with their rockets. The dust from the road hit her boots and added to it's heaviness. The fresh air of night filled her nose and felt refreshing to the young courier. Job done well. It was now time to see Manny, the sniper that promised her information about where the man in the checkered suit was if she cleared the area north of Novac of ghouls. She was walking up the stairs to the sniper hideout in the Lizard's mouth. She kept her head down, watching her shadow make its way around the dusty floor. She sighed softly to herself as she opened the door to the sniper hideout.

"Hi..." But it was not Manny. She was surprised but she tried to be nice.

"God damn it, don't scare me like that," the sniper said. He looked at her uncomfortably, his face was full of lines of stress and lack of sleep. He had a military vibe that matched will with his clean cut appearance and stiff facade.

"Oh sorry. I was looking for Manny."

"He is the day sniper..." He turned back to the road.

"Okay..." The Courier said as she turned to head for the door.

"Wait." He stopped her as he heard her hand on the door. "You're new here?"

"I just came into town two days ago, why?" She turned her head to him, but kept her hand on the door. She breathed in a whiff from her hair witch was laying on her shoulders. Two days of fighting Nightkins with a love for stealthboys was not an easy job. She could smell her sweat and the nightkin blood. "Are you going to kill me or something?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to." He had turned back around at her. It was well past midnight and despite the dark night, he was wearing sunglasses. She looked to see the outline of his eyes. He looked full of anger and she was worried that he would take it out on her. He was creepy, looking at him gave her a cold shiver down her spine. "My wife... was taken by the Legion. I want to find out who sold her to them."

"You want me to find your wife? 'Cause I..."

"No, she is dead." He cut her off. "I want you to find out who the son of a bitch was that told the Legion to come and get Carla."

"How do you know she is dead?"

"I just know." He took off his hat and handed it to her. "Lead him to the front of the Lizard and put on my hat. That will let me know that you are next to the fucker."

She looked down at the hat in his hand. A thin layer of dirt coated the red beret, the wool was sun beaten and faded. As she took it she felt his dry rough hands. They were large and looked strong. His calloused fingers lightly touched her as she grabbed it. When he put his hand down back to his side, she was slapped back to reality. She found him staring at her when their eyes met, he stood there looking into her doe-like hazel eyes. If you just aged her by her eyes, she looked around fifteen, but the lines and marks on her face told stories of dark caves and sorrow. Her face seemed to know more than the courier actually knew about herself.

"What is your name?" She asked as she put the hat in her coat.

"Boone." He turned his head to the road and then looked back at her. "And you are?"

"I don't have a name. Well, I don't remember my name." She rubbed her eyes with her palm. "I kinda gave myself the name Six." A drop of sweat fell from her forehead. Even in the dark, the Nevada heat was merciless.

"Six?" Boone cocked his eyebrow, "Like the number?"

She smiled. How was she going to tell him what happened? She didn't know him. Hell, she was not even sure about what happened. She decided to be coy. He was not telling her the whole story, why should she? She ran her index finger on the scar where the bullets hit her forehead. "It's a long story. Let's just say it is a nick name."

She began to back up as he just stared at her, his eyes made her feel uncomfortable, even tough she couldn't see them. She smiled lightly as she saw him take out his rifle. _This is it! _She thought, _He is going to kill me, just 'cause of my name? Is he a part of my past?_

She heard the gun shot and was looking up as he turned back to her. Six had put her hands over her ears and felt pressure on the scar that the man in the checkered suit gave her. Just hearing the sound make her core shake. The sound of the gun made her think about that man who tried to kill her. Six saw the checkered suit and the engraved details of the sliver clean handgun he pulled on her. His smile as he pulled the trigger. The flash of light and the pain. "_The truth is, the game was rigged from the start._"

Boone put his rifle back down and walked right up to her. He noticed her shaking. "It was just a fiend. He's dead now."

They met each other's eyes, Six's eye was starting to get moist.

"If you don't trust me, you should just leave." Boone walked back to the edge of the lizard's mouth and looked down at her.

"I've been shot before." She said and kept her head down.

"Who hasn't?"

She let it out, "Two shots in the head." She pushed her bangs away to show him her scars. "I woke up in Good Springs a week later and that is the first thing I remember."

"Lucky it wasn't a sniper who hit you. Your head would be gone if it was me."

"You are an awesome people person, ain't ya?" She turned back towards the door and as she opened it she said, "I'll do as you ask." Then she walked out of the sniper hideout.

"Fuck," Boone said to himself. He once was better with people, when he was with Carla. He had always been the silent type, but Carla made him smile. She made him happy, and even made him social. He missed his wife so much.

He had to talk himself into not crying. He was on duty. In a few hours he would be in the safety of his room and then he knew he could be himself there.

Six made her way to Manny's hotel room. The paint of the door seamed to crack as she knocked on the door and waited. She rested her head on the door frame when Manny opened the door. He looked like he just woke up complete with dishevelled hair and red eyes.

"Where the fuck is the man in the checkered suit." She was tried of this town, it's people, it's snipers.

"You killed the ghouls?"

"Yay," she looked up to him with angry eyes. "And what the fuck is with Boone?"

"Heh..." He smirked. "First things first, the man in the checked suit is named Benny. That little shit is a chairman of the Tops in New Vegas. He went up to Boulder city."

She looked at him questioningly, "New What?"

"New Vegas. You can't miss its shiny big lights of the strip." Manny crossed his arms over his chest. "What, you been under a rock or something?"

"A rock and a shit load of dirt." She lifted her head from the door frame. "So what's up with Boone?"

"He lost his wife. She was a little bitch, no one in town liked her." He looked behind Six and watched as someone walked behind her. The person looked Six up and down, then continued to walk away. Manny had never seen that man in town before. He had thick hair like yarn and wore some old world jacket, but he didn't really think anything about it.

"I was in the NCR with him, he was my best friend. Then he met Carla. We disagreed with everything, man. I could only talk to Boone when she was in their room moping." Manny lit up a cigarette and breathed in deeply. "When I heard she was missing, I knew I had to thank someone. But after that, he stopped talking to me." The smoke left his mouth as he said this.

"Someone like who?"

"Fuck man, I don't know." He blow out a ring of smoke. "If you find out who it was, let me know so I can buy him a drink."

At the moment she wanted to punch Manny. If what Boone said was true,she would have bought Boone the drink or a few drinks, but only after the fucker got what he deserved. "I am glad that you have your best friend's back."

"Hey, I would do anything for that man... but tha..."

"That bitch was his wife!" Six's anger for Boone had turned, "If you cared for your friend, you would care for the ones he loved."

She turned away in a huff and walked her way to the middle of town. She wanted to scream, but then realized that maybe sleep would help. _How can people be so... evil. So heartless. _She thought, _Maybe it's better under the ground. What under the ground? _ Six didn't understand her own train of thoughts. She was staring up into the pre-dawn sky when someone bumped into her.

She looked around to see a older man walking and talking to himself.

"Hey!" Six looked at the old man.

"What! Ol' no bark, ain't talking 'bout nothing!" The old man turned to her.

"What, who asked you about what?" Six looked at him, puzzled.

"AH! No-bark, you talk to much!" The old man said. He started to pet her long hair, "You better watch y'self, them mole rat men are always after long hair."

She jumped and backed away until he stopped petting her hair.

"You're No-bark?"

"Yup, that's me. Still mean what I said, the mole rat men took the sniper's wife for her fine long hair." No bark looked as if he was counting the hairs on Six's head. Six didn't like the look on his face, she tried to get him to talk more about Boone's wife.

"Carla was taken by mole rat men?"

"Sure as hell. Came in the middle of the night and took 'er. Hell, one of them even stopped in the hotel office to use the head or somethin'." He started to stare at the clouds. "Don't trust them mole rat men. They're all bald and use the fine long hair for wigs!"

"Thanks." Six began to walk away. When she looked back at him to make sure he wasn't following her, No-Bark was back to talking to himself.

Six poked her head into the hotel office to see if anyone was in. Jeanie May, the owner of the hotel was already at her desk, they smiled at each other. Six stayed outside and decided that she was just going to go back to her hotel room and sleep. She needed it. She spent two days awake working on the REPCONN test site. _Damn ghouls._

She walked up the stairs to her motel room. She found ED-E, or Eddie as she called him, waiting next to the door. She loved technology. She could understand a computer more then she could understand people. The human mind boggled her but a computer motherboard brain was somehow simple. She dropped her pack on the couch and she jumped into the bed. _Sweet bed._ Six fell a sleep quickly as Eddie watched the door.

15 hours of sleep. Six looked at her pipboy. It was dark and she knew that if she wanted to do as Boone asked, she had to search the office when there was no one there. She opened Eddie's carrying case and found herself a copy of Locksmith's reader magazine. She was always amazed to see how this small eye-bot would be able to carry 3 times it's own weight. Almost like it was bigger on the inside. She left the room and hoped for the best.

The Office door was unlocked and no one was there. Six was not sneaky. She tried to be, mostly, but it was common for her to trip on her own feet. She searched around to find no one there and empty file cabinets. _No luck,_ she thought as she looked down at the T-rex doll on the table. She found some bobby pins in the cash register and then she noticed a safe under the rug. She brought out her magazine and she began to pick the lock. _Thank god for step-by-step intrusions. _ She found tons of caps and a bill of sale. She read the bill and could not believe that someone so nice as Jeanie May would sell another human being. Six fell back into the empty file cabinets, caught herself and sat down. Her soul was torched as she thought about taking a innocent person's life, let alone an expectant mother. She felt no guilt stealing the caps knowing where Jeanie May got it. She was glad that she didn't bring her laser pistol or she would have shot Jeanie May herself. She knew that it was Boone who needed to do this.

Six walked down to Jeanie May's house. The door creaked as she opened it and she could see Jeanie May laying in her bed in her dark room. Six thought of ways to get her to the front of the lizard_. Jeanie May, there are some dead bodies in front of the lizard... what am I five? Jeanie May, I found thing for you in front of the lizard... Jeanie May, Cliff wanted to talk to you in front of the lizard. That is it!_

Six softly rocked Jeanie May to wake up. "Jeanie May, Cliff asked me to get you, there is something important in front of the lizard."

"Cliff? I hope he is okay." Jeanie May slowly made her way to in front of the Lizard. Six followed her and watched her pretty little head move. _How can she be so comfortable with what she did? How can this woman enjoy the caps she has for another's life and a baby? A fucking baby. _When they finally made it up front, Six smiled at Jeanie May and she placed Boone's hat on her head.

"What..." *BANG* The last words of Jeanie May.

Six looked up to the mouth of the lizard to see Boone's rifle. She realized that Boone was right, she was glad that Boone was not the person that shot her.

Six walked her way up to the Sniper hideout.

"So that is it. How did you know?" Boone turned to Six with his rifle still in hand. She looked down at the rifle and didn't filch. She began to trust Boone, something in her wanted to trust him.

"I found a bill of sale. I am so sorry. I read it, I didn't know." Six handed the note and his hat back to him as he returned his rifle to his back. He looked at the note silently.

"Our dealings are done." He ripped the note into a hundred pieces and let it fall with the wind.

"What are you going to do now?" Six sounded worried about him.

"I don't know. Wander like you, maybe."

"I am on my way to Boulder city, if you want to join me."

"You don't want that." Boone looked down at her shoes, which had spots of Jeanie May's blood.

"I know what I want..." She hesitated as she realized that came out the wrong way. "I'd like to have someone with me who knows their way around the roads and is handy with a gun."

"You don't know how to use a gun?" He didn't believe her. This was the wasteland, anyone who didn't know how to use a gun was dead.

"I prefer laser weapons. Guns are too loud and too messy."

"Okay, I guess, but it won't end well."

"With me there's always a happy ending." She didn't know where that came from, but she smiled and knew she had her own odd sense of humor. "Anyways, I need a bath and need to get my things together before we leave. If you want to join me in the morning, that would be great."

Boone smirked, Six was not sure if it was the happy ending idea or the taking a bath idea that made him smirk.

"Sleep... well."

Six recycled the empty cells that were from her laser pistol. She had an odd love for energy weapons. She loved the feel of them, the weight of them, even the sound of them. She knew lasers like the back of her hand, and could repair them in her sleep. _Where did I learn this?_ It was still a mystery to her.

She was also great at hacking computers. The hardest hack took her a minute flat. She knew that whatever she was before she was shot might have something to do with her talents.

She dreamt about Benny last night. She dreamt about what he did to her. His face was a blur to her and all she remembered was his coat. For all she knew all the chairmen wore the same thing. She didn't know. _"The truth is, the game was rigged from the start."_ She didn't know anything.

Six loved bathing, she enjoyed bubbles and being clean. The wasteland was dirty, she wanted to be clean. She thought about Boone while she cleaned up. She felt so sorry for him and she felt the urge to hug him. She was a lover. She hated killing people but she knew how to protect herself. Mostly. She knew she would be lost without Eddie and she felt like she should be safe with Boone. He was cold to her, but she looked past his hard shell to see him. She opened her eyes to see the cracked ceiling. She came out of the bath and began drying herself when there was a knock on the door.

Eddie looked to the door to get ready to fight. Six put a towel around her and grabbed her laser rifle by the door. The door still had it's chain so she pulled the door ajar a tiny bit and looked though. It was Boone. He had a big pack and a trench coat. She removed the chain and let him in.

"Oh, sorry." He noticed the towel, so he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Oh yeah, I didn't... I really don't feel embarrassed about my body." She said as she removed her towel. Boone sat down on the side chair by the table. He turned to her to see her naked. He could not help but stare. His cheeks became flushed and he turned his head to stop looking. Six was patting her body dry and looking though her bag for clothing. She was getting sick of her Vault 21 outfit that Doc Mitchell gave her. It was stinky and had blood from the Nightkin and Jeanie May. She only had a clean fiend outfit. The pants were tight and the top was pretty much a bra. She looked into the broken mirror to see how she looked. She smiled and felt sexy. She put on her knee high boots that she loved, no matter how heavy it was or how many random animals blood and guts were on it. Though she enjoyed the cool air on her skin, she also enjoyed the weight of heavy clothing. It felt silly to her, but showing skin felt refreshing and freeing.

Boone kept his head down until she told him she was ready. He looked to her bag full of supplies, "Do you really need all of that?"

"I may be small, but this is nothing I can't handle." She was about to walk to the door until she turned to him and said "Unless you are offering to carry them? I don't want to emasculate you."

"What? No, I just thought you might have something for me."

Six opened the bag and found some bullet rounds and a small hand gun. "I don't like guns to tell you the truth. All I need is my laser and some energy cells and I am good to go." She handed him the rounds and the gun.

"A 9mm hand gun and you gave me .308 bullets?" He cocked his head at her.

"What part of 'I don't like guns', don't you understand?" She smiled and thought it was a little funny. "I said I needed someone who knew his way around and knew guns, didn't I?"

Boone stood up and put the pistol in his bag, he would find some way to use the ammo.

Six lay flat on the ledge, resting her chin on her rifle looking though her scope. Boone lay next to her almost mirroring her. As he looked though the scope, he could see 3 NCR soldiers lashed to telephone poles. He signed hard and moved his rifle looking around.

"I can't see anyone." Six breathed out. "Just the soldiers. We have to get them out." She started to lift herself up, when Boone grabbed her arm.

"No," he said simply, and all he did was pull her down next to him. She looked to him waiting for an order. He noticed her hair fell gently on her shoulder, thick and dusty like everything in the waste. It had been days since they had a bath. Her wiry hair was sticky from sweat and the blood of many enemies.

"You are making the same face that No-bark did," Her voice snapped him to reality. He looked into her hazel eyes, doe-like and sweet. "I could swear the guy was counting the hairs on my head." She was still waiting for him to say something. She gave up on waiting for him to answer so she looked back into her scope.

"I see red." Boone took note, he looked into his scope to where she was looking, two Legionaries on the Nelson look-out tower.

"You want to try?" It was the first time he tried to teach Six how to shoot.

Her handle on the rifle was tight, she was tense, but willing to learn. He put one of his hands on her right shoulder, it moved down toward her hands, and his other hand was on the small of her back, he pushed her back, lowering her.

"Loosen up. You'll get bruises if you don't ease up your shoulders." His hands and fingers felt oddly nice on her, it was not erotic, but just his touch seamed to calm her.

"You take one, I take one." She didn't look up at him. He moved his face next to hers to check her sight. She turned her eyes toward him and couldn't stop a small smile. He felt her cheek flex and he knew she was smiling, his stubble lightly rubbed her face and he could smell her.

"You take left, I'll take right. You ready?" His breath was rough and dry. He moved back to his rifle and his exhale blew some dust from under the riffle.

"Yeah, on the count. One... two..." She exhaled as she was instructed and began to squeeze.

"Three." *bang, bang*

"Next time, aim for the head." His voice sounded arrogant as he continued to look at the dead Legionaries.

"It's not like he will be getting up anytime soon," Six said defensively.

"If you hit them in the head, they're less likely to get up."

Six turned to him and gave him a dirty look. "I got up."

"Like I said when we first met, lucky it wasn't me." The tips of his lips almost curled up.

Two new Legionaries came out in view, Six didn't wait for Boone to notice.

*bang, bang*

"See I don't even need you around."

"I guess you don't," his voice was sober and emotionless.

"Don't worry, most likely its just beginners luck." She looked over to him, he didn't look happy. Not like that was new, it was very normal for him to look uncomfortable. "I won't be leaving you anytime soon, I am still waiting for that bad ending of yours."

He swallowed deep, "You just want to go down there and see what is left?"

"As long as I can use my laser pistol."

He nodded at her and she moved to a crouched position as she worked her way down into Nelson's camp. The dust from her leather pants blew off with the breeze but the dust on her stomach and back stuck to her sweaty body. She snuck softly up to the NCR men, took out a knife from her back pocket and cut the three soldiers down.

Boone watched her through his scope, but he didn't like targeting someone he wasn't going to shoot. He squinted his eyes as she made her way into one of the buildings. He watched patiently as the door closed and shots could be heard.

"God damn it." He bit down on his teeth and his chin jutted. _what the fuck is she doing? _He thought to himself. A flush of worry came up his neck as he watched the crippled soldiers make their back to their camp without Six.

He stood up and made his way to the building she went into. As he put his ear near the door he heard shouting and yelling, but he didn't hear Six's voice. He counted to himself as he grabbed the door. He quickly swung the door open bringing his rifle up and quickly counted the people inside. Two dead legion soldiers, two standing with their guns pointing at Six. Six had her dusty boots on a Legionaries' face with her rifle pointing at him. His feathered hat, near his head looked kicked off. Boone didn't waste any time, he shot the two living Legion soldiers and he heard a crack that let him know that she must have broken the leader's neck. Boone wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Six walked up to him with the feathered helmet in her hand. Boone looked down at it.

"Here, keep this as a trophy." She handed him the helmet, it was an odd thing for the doe-eyed courier to say. He took it from her and they walked silently back to the NCR camp.

Six was talking to the saved NCR soldiers as she watched Boone with one eye. He sat near a huge rock looking at the helmet, his face was unreadable and dark. She was trying to figure out what was in his head when he stood up and left the helmet on the rock and walked away. She cocked her eyebrow at him as he walked past her and didn't say anything. She shrugged and continued to make small talk with the soldiers.

A minute later she heard a rifle shot and the helmet fell to the ground. Six stood up and walked toward the helmet as she heard familiar foot steps behind her. She didn't turn when she felt Boone's big and strong hands on her shoulders.

"It's hard to shoot when you are in the way." His breath felt hot on her ear and she felt a shiver as she day dreamed turning and kissing him. She wondered how his lips felt, how he tasted. She licked her lips and stopped herself.

"Can you show me more?" She smirked to herself knowing what she really wanted him to show her, but instead she put down the helmet and followed him to the top of the hill.


	2. Only in Boulder City

A/N: This chapter is shorter then the last but comes with a sex scene so I hope that makes up for it! Also thank you to everyone who has been reading this, it's been a long time since I wrote a FanFic and you guys have been sending me lot of love! I hope you enjoy it!

PS. Rated M for language and smut

Warning: Once again I don't own Fallout, Bethesda Softworks does, so all must worship them!

Six was a smooth talker. She may not have been the best fighter or shooter, but she held herself well. She walked with confidence and style. Maybe it was Eddie or Boone that made her feel like she could do anything, or was it the fresh air? She liked it outside, she liked laying under the stars or having the sun beating down on her. The Wasteland is a scary place and because of her lost memory that came with a bullet to her brain it all felt new to her. She picked plants and herbs she found on her way and she would watch the animals fight each other. Everything was so new to her.

It was dark when they got to Boulder City, so they decided to make camp just outside of the city. Boone fixed up a tent while Six set up a fire. She had a cooking pot and some Brahman steak that she fit on the fire pit. She smiled at Boone when he finished making the tent.

"My steak is the best steak in town!" She was happy to have someone to cook for. "Well, maybe I should just say the best steak in the tent."

"You cook?" He didn't understand why she was so happy or why she was acting so nice to him.

"Nah, I got the steak after I killed the NightKin that was attacking McBride's Brahman, back in Novac. It's good to eat them fresh." The thought of McBride's Brahman and the crazed Nightkin, who would attack the Brahman late at night. Even the holotape she found on the Nightkin's body was still fresh on her mind.

She took out some of the herbs she found on their way here and added it to the steaks. "I am new to herb mixing and shit, so I hope this turns out okay."

She walked to Eddie and opened his case to find only one plate. "Ugh, I guess we can take turns using the plate."

Boone didn't understand why she traveled with plates. He traveled with lots of armor and weapons. If he had food, he was lucky. He began to wonder if she came from a Vault, he did meet her in a Vault 21 outfit.

"So you don't remember anything before you got shot?"

"Wow, we went from talking about dinner to talking about getting shot." She used a pocket knife to stab the steak and put it on the plate and passed it to him. "Well, when I woke up in Doc Mitchell's house in Goodsprings, I could only remember the pistol that pointed at me." She decided to eat the steak out of the pot, so she stabbed the steak and took a bite. "Huh... now I wemember da soot."

"What?" Boone watched her try to talk with a hunk of steak in her mouth. He tried his best not to laugh, but a soft chuckle came out anyway.

Boone saw her as a naive kid. She may have been dressed to show her adult body and nice brushed hair, but she was just a naive kid. " I am sorry, but... how old are you?"

Six swallowed the steak and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I have tits and I have pubic hair and all that shit, so I should be older then 16... at least." She pointed the pocket knife at him in a teasing way, "Dude, I don't remember anything." She ran her fingers though her hair. "Well, I have pretty long hair, but I have the side shaved off. So maybe, I am some sad teenager that ran away from home. Let's just say I am 20 years old, is that good 'nough for ya?" She lifted her eyebrows at him. Boone looked like he was trying to figure her out and he was.

Six got up to Eddie and pulled out two Nuka-colas from their case. She handed one to Boone and she opened hers. "A cap richer." she smirked to herself and shoved it into her pocket.

"Six. Why did you chose that for a name?" Boone inhaled his steak, it was a long time since he had anything homemade in what felt like years. He leaned his back on a big rock behind him and looked up to the stars.

"When this robot found me, I think his name was Victor or something, he dug me up and only find my dirty clothing and my package invoice. The invoice just called me 'courier number six' and said the package I was carrying some platinum chip. It had an interesting tone to it, so I decided to call myself Six." She cut a piece of meat from the steak, "Makes it sound like I could kick some ass...eh?" She ate the last few pieces of steak. "I am Six, don't mess with me." She stuck out her tongue playfully. There was a dead silence before she started to talk again.

"So, how did you know your wife is dead?" That question has been spinning in her head for sometime and she never had the nerve to ask him. This was not the time, she noticed, as he looked even more unconformable then normal.

"Don't... you don't know what you are asking..." He put his head down looking at his empty plate.

"I know what I am asking..." She didn't really know what he went through but she wanted to know, "I... I just think I would get to know you better... if you opened up to me more." She hesitated the words as she fumbled with the pocket knife in her hand.

"Just drop it... at least for now." He put his plate down on the ground and rubbed his eyes with his greasy hands. The air was heavy as the tension grew thick. She looked to him, trying to read him, he didn't look back at her. It felt like hours that he didn't look at her as she drank her Nuka-cola and put the pot and plate away. She was tired of waiting and tired of his silent treatment.

"I am beat," she said after she drank the last drops of cola. She wanted to sleep out in the stars, but she knew that Boone was trying to play nice by making a tent. "Oh, and I sleep naked." She smiled at him and made her way to the tent. "Just thought you might want to know."

"Okay, I'll stay out for a few hours and keep watch." Boone tried to move his voice toward the tent, since he was not interested in popping his head it. She was lucky that her companion has insomnia. Ever since his wife went missing, sleep did not come easy for him. He looked at the stars and watched as Eddie circled the camp area. He felt alone, but in a way he was not. He had a naive companion who had a knack for fixing stuff and making him laugh. Boone enjoyed laughing, but who didn't? It felt like years since he had a good laugh, but it was only almost 5 months, when he had Carla in his arms. He wondered if Carla was like Six when she was a kid.

He thought about the question that Six asked him... _how do I know..._ His mind was unsettled as he thought back to that night: he looked into his scope to see Carla. She was big from her pregnant belly and had messy dark hair. She was looking down in terror as the Legion Soldiers shouted bids for their new whore. He could see the tears drop from her eyes as she wiped her face with her hands that was tied together. He moved his eyes away from his scope to wipe a tear from his eyes. "I am sorry," he said to himself as his finger twitched, his muscles tensed as he pulled the trigger. Then a gasp of pain came from him as he watched the headless body of his wife fall to the ground.

He looked at the fire and tried not to think about it. Six had become such an important part in his life in the last month he knew her. He knew Six for a month, and when she made him laugh, that was the only time he wasn't thinking about Carla. He rested his head on the rock behind him and he listened to the sounds of the wasteland at night.

Six woke up, stretched and got dressed. She looked to see Boone's bedroll empty. _Did he ever get any sleep? _She thought and moved out to see him asleep on the rock, the same place she saw him last. She grabbed a leaf from the ground and tickled his nose with it. She was a child in many ways. She giggled as he jumped awake.

"What the fuck?" He rubbed his nose, "Did you just put a tobacco leaf up my nose?"

Trying to hold back her giggles, she innocently asked, "Did I?" She sat down next to the fire pit that must have gone out last night, then played with her pipboy.

"I think we should go to the city and get us this Benny boy." She lifted up her head a few minutes later to see there was no Boone beside her. She had Eddie close to her, but no Boone. H_e better not have gotten his ass hurt, _she thought. She grabbed her laser and quickly scanned the area. She made sure she could still see the camp from where she was, so she wouldn't get lost or lose any of their things.

She saw him leaning on the side of a half destroyed building. Six cartoonily popped her head on Boone's shoulder.

"God damn it, Six!" said the poor guy just trying to take a piss. She looked down then slowly backed away from him.

"Sorry." She walked her way back to camp. Six let out a little laugh at what just happened. _That doesn't happen everyday, _she told herself, _or does it? _She wanted to know more about her past, but had no way to find out.

Six packed her bags and was cleaning the camp area when Boone made it back. "You didn't have to clean up," he said while he passed her.

"This is already a wasteland, I don't want to make it worse."

_So Naive. _ "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Boone's voice was angry and though he liked her playfulness, he felt like she never took anything serous.

She lowered her head. "This life is so dark. So depressing. It's slow and angry. I thought that my happiness could lighten the waste." She finished packing up and sat on a rock by the fire pit. "I also thought you liked it." She paused, "I am trying to make the best out of the situation. I don't want to spend my days only thinking about killing Benny. I want to enjoy whatever this is." She stood up and walked with Eddie to Boulder city, leaving Boone to think.

Boulder City was NCR land. Six knew it when she saw the 'Memorial for Those Lost in the Battle of Hoover Dam.' The soldiers watched her as she walked to the gate of the city. She thought she looked like a fiend in the outfit she was wearing, but when she heard a soldier whistle at her, she knew they were not threatened by her. She got to the gate when she was stopped by an NCR soldier named Lt. Monroe.

Boone made his way into town after her. He didn't understand why he wanted to follow her, maybe because she helped him kill the person who hurt his wife. Maybe he felt that he needed to help her or that it was her that wanted to help him. Maybe, just maybe, he finally had someone to trust. He knew that whatever made him follow her was something strong.

He saw the Eyebot. It was an odd thing that stood out, there was no other robot like it. Boone glared to see Six in her skin tight leather pants and as he got closer he took note of her body shape. She had strong thighs, she must have traveled a lot to get muscles like hers. _A courier of course, _he thought to himself. _I wonder how she got into these pants? _He coughed to himself and tried to push his thoughts away.

Six was great with words. She had the NCR Lieutenant wrapped around her finger. Boone joined his companion by standing behind her. Six was so busy being charming that she didn't even notice him join her.

"That beret is looking nice, soldier." A passing NCR soldier called out toward Boone. That made Six turn to see him behind her, she was relieved to see him even if she didn't show it. She nodded at him and lead them into the gate.

"What is going on?" Boone snuck up behind Six, his hot breath warmed her ears and she couldn't help but turn to him.

"The Khans. They have some NCR soldiers and I am here to save them." She continued walking into a small shop to meet the Khans. This was not the first time she helped the NCR. She emptied Primm of the powder gang that hijacked the town and the deputy, and just a few days ago she had her first sniping lesson with Boone at Nelson cleaning out the Legion for them.

"What the fuck? It's the courier that Benny offed at Good Springs," the leader of the group said.

Six sarcastically waved her arms and said, "Ohhhh... woooooo... I am a ghost who has come back to haunt you!" She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Okay stop fooling around. You're not dead, what the fuck happens now?"

"You give back the NCR troops and I won't kill you," she cocked her head.

"Fuck no. After we give them back we are fucking dead." The leader crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay then, what did you have in mind? I don't want to kill innocent people just 'cause you can't make a decision, Khan boy." She was not very used to being insulting or threatening, she was not sure if any of this was getting through.

"Jessup. That's my name, not 'Khan boy'." Jessup made an angry face at Six. "I want us to walk out of here without any shooting involved."

"Wait, wait, wait, you have to give us something back for us to trust you." Six crossed her arms and mimiced his angry face, just to combat his. "Give us the troops and we will let you go."

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other. An uncomfortable silence hung heavy in the air. Jessup thought about all the soldiers outside and knew he could not make it out alive if he fought. He held back his glare and said, "You got a deal."

Six knew she could not keep the angry face for too long so she smirked and nodded to the deal. "You got it. Now where the fuck is Benny?"

"That fucking snake, he back-stabbed us. He stole the chip and left us fucked with the NCR." Jessup got more angry just thinking about it, "He's most likely up in New Vegas laughing at us."

"You play with a snake, you get bit."

"Here. Take this, it's his lighter. I hope you shove it up his ass for us." He flipped her the lighter and untied the NCR Troops.

"Done. But it won't be for you." Six walked out triumphantly behind the soldiers.

When Six and the Troops got back to the gate and joined their Lieutenant, he informed her about being radioed to kill all the Khans, hostages or none.

"We gave them our word they were going to be safe. Even though these fuckers left me in a shallow grave to die, if we don't stand to our word we are no better then they are," she asserted out loud.

Lt. Monroe looked at the ham radio and commanded, "You are right. Men, stand down." He drew a circle in the air with his fingers, calling them all back to base.

Six looked to Boone and Eddie, "So this little girlie wants a drink after all that." She smiled and pointed her thumbs at herself. They made their way to the Big Horn Saloon, along with some other soldiers.

Six sat at the bar very unladylike, with her legs spread, she sloughed with her elbows on the bar. She downed drinks like a soldier and fitted in with the other NCR soldiers around her. Boone watched from a distance on the other side of the saloon. He drank his beer as he saw the troops high five her and buy her drinks. Boone felt horrible about being rude to her about her youth, in truth, he liked her for it.

He sat back and thought about how it was for him in first recon. He didn't have many friends, but the ones he had had stick with him. Not including Manny, who recoiled when he fell in love with Carla. He recalled the night where he and the boys went out to New Vegas. They hit the bars and sent drinks to the ladies on the other side of the bar. Boone felt younger then, he enjoyed drinking, but Gomorrah was too much for him. The musky scent of sweat and cheap women always reminded him of Gomorrah. He left the bar before anyone else and before he could make a drunk ass out of himself.

On his way back to his hotel, that is when he met Carla. It was less then 2 years ago that he met her, but it felt like a decade ago. She said that he looked lost. She was the most beautiful woman on the strip and he wanted her to be his. Carla talked a lot and loved to laugh. Six reminded him so much of Carla when they first met. Young, happy and so playful, their personalities were almost identical, expect for the fact that Six looked like she had been traveling all her life. Carla was raised in North New Vegas and lived a very full, rich life. She wanted to settle down in the big city with bright lights and raise a family, but Boone was born on a farm, hated the big city, and through he wanted a family. He was not interested in having a Vegas family.

Boone snapped back to the present and looked at Six. She had looked over her shoulder to flash a smile to him. He would have thought it was Carla if he didn't know better. _I need more to drink, this is just too much for me, _He told himself.

The next morning Boone woke up to see Six fast asleep naked in her bedroll with a light blanket over her. He thought she would have met someone and stayed with him for the night. He was happy to watch her sleep, like an angel, until she let out a loud snore that could have woke up New Vegas from its early morning slumber. He still found it cute.

He made his way outside and started a fire. He warmed some noodles over the fire and he found himself day dreaming about last night: he recalled coming over to join the soldiers for a drink, or more like a few shots. He could hold his liquor pretty good as one-by-one the other soldiers had to stop. It was him and Six seeing who would last the longest. Boone could not match her youth. He guessed that he was 10 years her senior, more or less. He gave up and softy told Six he was going to make camp. She turned to him and gave him a peck on his lips. The soldiers oohed over that. He knew she was wasted, so he let it slide.

"Stupid," he said, bringing himself back to the present. He returned to the task of cooking his noodles, which had over-heated on the fire burning the tips of his calloused fingers. He let it cool on the ground when he realized that he was aroused by the thought of last night. He looked to Eddie, who had been circling the camp all night.

He peeked into the tent to see Six still asleep. The blanket had moved to her belly button and he could not help but stare. She was different from other woman he saw naked, she had strong thighs and big breasts. Her look said she could handle herself yet she still had the womanly figure that seemed to beg him to join her in bed. He thought about what he should do next. Have some noodles or have her. He knew what he wanted, he didn't feel right about it, but lust gets the best of us.

He laid himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began to breathe into her ear and kiss down her neck. He rubbed her nipples with his fingers and she moaned lightly to him, like she was having a good dream. He bit on her shoulders and then up her neck. The warmth of her body felt entirely new, the sight of her body was inviting and her moans were begged him to continue. When he got to her face, she turned to him and they began to kiss. Soft little kisses at first, then she placed her tongue in his mouth and their tongues began to rub each other.

"What a way to wake up," she smiled when she took a breath. His hands took in the curves of her body. The small of her back was warm and her body was inviting. They kissed deeply, as her hand moved down his muscular chest. A layer of sweat stuck his shirt to his body and she walked her fingers up into his shirt feeling his muscles twitch at her soft touch. Her fingers moved lower and she tugged his belt, she loosened it as she kept her mouth to his. She could feel the heat from his crotch and that made her purr. With a hard tug, she pulled the belt from his pants. She kicked out the blankets that were on top of her and she hung her leg over his hip. He followed the curves of her body with his rough fingers and he rested them on her outer thigh. The muscles on her leg were tense and warm, his fingers nearly stuck to her body.

Boone moved on top of her and continued to kiss her passionately. Her strong thighs wrapped around his hips that pulled him closer. The canvas of his pants chaffed against her skin but the feel of him against her body felt so right. She rubbed his chest and pulled up his thin white shirt knocking the beret off his head. Six smiled as Boone watched his hat fall to the ground. She grabbed his attention back to what was really important with her hand rubbing the stubble on his face. The prickly hairs made her own hairs stand on end, the mix of a spiky pain and a roughness that made her moan more when it was rubbed in the right place.

He could not stop kissing her. Her soft, moist lips made it feel like time stood still. He only thought about her, even as she was messing with the button on his pants. He wanted to free the beast as she continued to tease him running her fingers up and down the outline of his shaft. He twitched in pleasure and she smiled as their bodies' sweat slid them closer together.

His kisses made their way down to her breast. He sucked and lightly bit at her nipple as his other hand tugged on the other. She moaned and her body arched with each pull. He could feel the heat from between her thighs, he had to finish kissing the rest of her body. She ran her fingers over his head feeling his stubble. She noticed the tan line from his beret and she circled it with her finger. His kisses moved lower, to a warm place, an inviting place. He kissed and licked her wet nub with his tongue circling her as she jerked for the intense waves. He was merciless with her body, grinding her against him, knowing where to go and what to do. Even the stubble that rubbed her, weakened her to his touch.

"Boone..." she moaned as he began sliding the tip of his index finger inside her. She was dripping wet, her body moved with him as he moved his finger in and out. He added his middle finger and she started to ride back the forth on his finger, her legs muscles tightening up.

"Don't stop..." she sighed. He looked up at her and saw her tug at the bedroll. He followed her groove, and felt her tighten on his fingers. When the waves of pleasure crashed over her body she tried to bite her lips which were turning white from her teeth. She came hard and there was no way to stop it. Her body moved aggressively under him and he groaned in enjoyment.

She looked down at him and pulled him up to kiss her. He tasted like her, which was even sweeter then any cola she ever had. He wanted her so bad that the only thing stopping him from entering her was his slacks. They didn't stop kissing when she helped him unbutton his pants. She pushed and tugged them down and he didn't waste time. He undressed fast, then was back on top of her. He wanted to enjoy the sweet kisses but she wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him closer.

"Are you sure?" he breathed his hot breath into her ears.

She purred a cat-like "yes" and he slowly entered inside of her. Half-way inside and she was trying to push him deeper, he held back and then leaned into her and with a hard push he gave her his full growth. She moaned loudly and they were like one, finding a rhythm that matched with their heavy breathing. He nuzzled in the nook of her neck and kissed her with hard sucking. He breathed in her smell and kept their bodies beating together.

She found herself wondering how she smelled. He smelled of dust and sweat, it was oddly arousing to her. Being this close to someone who wasn't trying to attack her was freeing.

He moved on to his knees and put her legs over his shoulder. She twitched, grinding against him. She could tell by the look on his face, he was going to lose control. She increased the pace, pushing herself on him and she tightened up around him. His face was enough to make her lose control again, their sweaty bodies slapped against each other. With his deep groans, she felt the warmth move into her body. He moved her legs from his shoulders and laid his head on her chest and he road the last twitches on top of her, until he was entirely relaxed.

He felt awake and relaxed on top of her. They kissed and held each other tight, they held each other for a good while, until he moved next to her. It was too hot to hold each other, but his fingers traced her belly as she rested her head on his chest and listen to his racing heart beat. She had found herself day dreaming being in his arms before, but never in a lustful way. She wanted human contact and she got it, not what she thought would happen, but it was not that bad. He stayed up looking at her and adoring her, as she fell asleep. He felt at peace, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time: comfort, pure comfort. Her welcoming personality made him come to her with lust, but the experience felt like something more.

He stopped himself and realized something about Six: that dark hair, just like Carla. That soft skin, just like Carla. He know it was not her he was in bed with, he thought about what Carla would say. He gave up on her, with a bullet to the head. He let this woman in, this woman that reminded so much of his wife. It hurt him, realizing that he threw a stone on her grave, and ended up hating himself. He closed his eyes and he could have sworn that he felt Carla's hand around his neck.

Six woke up in Boone's arms, his body was warm and sweaty against hers. She moved her left arm from under him, to look at the time on her pipboy. _He must have woke me up around 5 in the morning. _She thought to herself, _maybe I should give him a good morning too. _It was almost noon, so she decided to wake rolled on her stomach to look at him deep in sleep. She quietly chuckled to herself, noticing he must have put his beret back on when she was sleeping.

Six gently moved his arm off her and she got up to get dressed. The leather pants stuck firmly on her legs as she squeezed into them. _Who wears leather in the fucking wasteland_? She thought to herself, _well, there's me_.

She went outside and found a bottle of clean water in her pack and she chugged it down. Drinking last night, and then using her energy in the morning made her feel good, but dehydrated. She wanted to drink a Sunset Sarsaparilla, the cool drink should help refresh her for the day, but she had none in her pack. She grabbed a few caps and made her way to the Big Horn Saloon.

A few hours later, Boone woke up to the sound of Eddie's fight music. He really didn't have to get up, but waking up alone made him wonder if his early morning wake up call was a dream, a really good dream. Whenever he camped he could not sleep naked, he needed to be ready when anyone came to attack him. When he looked to his naked body, he knew it was not a dream. A stream of guilt rushed over him after realizing this. He knew that he could not give Six what she wanted or deserved. He still felt well rested, which was something he didn't get to do since his wife passed. He stretched his body and made his way to find his scattered clothing.

When he made his way outside the tent, he could see some NCR troops running up a hill to something on the other side. Boone grabbed his rifle and ran over to help them. Through his scope he could not see what the troops were fighting; he moved close when he saw Eddie shot one of the Legionaries that had came to attack Boulder City. Boone searched the area for Six, but he did not see her. The Legion soldiers had not been looted so he knew she had not been there.

Six enjoyed looting the dead bodies. She always had issues when she shot lasers at her emeries since they normally turned to ash, which made looting hard since half the loot would dissipate. With Boone in tow she could loot all the bodies she wanted, that is if she was not uncomfortable with taking things from the decapitated bodies.

Some NCR troopers looked at Boone on their way back to the camps. One woman came up to him and asked, "are you looking for Six?" as she looked him up and down. The NCR soldier had dark blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Boone lifted an eyebrow at the soldier, he was not used to having woman scaling his body with their eyes.

"You should talk to Lt. Monroe," she turned and began to walk away. She turned around and looked at him one last time and shouted, "It's a small camp, next time keep it down."

Boone's face became flushed since he didn't realize that they had been so noisy, it's a hard thing to control in the heat of the moment. He thought about what happened in the morning and flashed guilty smiled. He stopped himself from getting lost in thought again, cleared his mind, and went to the Lieutenant. They seemed to send him around camp. The Lieutenant finally sent him to the medical tent, and he could only think of the wost thing.

When Boone entered the Medical Tent, he saw Six sitting up on the bed while the Doctor gave her a shot of Med-X. Six noticed him walk in and smiled. She had a huge bruise spanning from under her left breast to her belly bottom.

"What happened?" Boone asked as he walked up to her.

"She is very lucky. She went face to face to a Legionnaire and only left with a broken rib and huge bruise," the Doctor lightly ran her finger on the broken rib, she continued, "Very lucky. If it was anyone else their rib cage would have been crushed."

"I am lucky to have this sweet doctor watch over me!" Six flirted at the doctor and patted her shoulder.

"It was not that bad, just stay away from heavy lifting." She turned to Boone, then back at Six. "Have you ever had an implant before?"

Six put her hand on her breast, "hmm... I really don't know... what does my breasts have to do with anything?"

"Not that kind of implant my dear... not that you need it. I meant have you had a chip implant?"

"I really don't remember."

"Your body is very strong for a woman your size, it looks to me that you may have had a chip implant in your body." Six thought it made sense, that would explain the scars and how she lived through getting shot in the head. She gave her doctor a hug and thanked her again.

Six then followed Boone out of the tent. Noticing his uncomfortable face, she put her head on his shoulder to let him know that everything was all right. Boone was a tall man; Six guessed that he was 6 foot something since the tip of her head went to his shoulders. It was easy for her to just tilt her head on to him and that is just what she did.

"I am glad you are all right." What more could he say? He wasn't ready to talk about the 'morning wake up call' and with the rush of guilt he felt, just being so close to her, ached his heart.


	3. A Room at the Atomic Wrangler

Authors Notes: This is a short post, I have been writing for Falloutkinkmeme, so I have been spending a lot of time there and my hubby hasn't really been helping me edit my post :P So I hope that Spelling and grammar is not unreadable. This is where the story starts to turn for me, where I try to make it less of a love story and get more into her past.

Warning: Once again I don't own Fallout!

()

The silence seemed to get on Six's nerves, so she found herself talking about random things. They didn't talk about what happened, but with the way they looked at each other it was obvious they remembered. Six had fun joking with Boone. Although he was not known for being a joker, he loved seeing her laugh. She would sometimes stop and ask Boone questions about the animals around them, and every night she would make him stay up to have him watch the sunset with her. The Waste was not a beautiful place, but for this naive courier, it was like it was all new. If the night was clear, Boone and Six would sleep outside. She would talk about how the stars sometimes make shapes. Every night, Boone would wrap his arms around her until she fell asleep. He enjoyed the feeling of her heart beat and in turn she enjoyed his warmth. It was something they both needed at night: Six had night terrors which seemed to calm down with Boone's embrace; in his mind Carla was still alive.

They stopped when they saw an NCR flag and when they saw the 188 Trading Post, Six wanted to make friends. Six made a effort to stop and help anyone who asked for it, and with her own NCR first recon sniper, she was more inclined to help any soldier. They traded some of their wares. Six got a shirt that covered her bruise that was healing quick. She also got a cowboy hat and a new pair of sunglasses. Six caught the eye of a woman in a brown hooded robe and a power fist. The ladies chatted away and laughed as Boone stocked up on ammo. Six was much more comfortable with women. She showed off her bruise and scars, along with her odd hair cut. When Boone came back to join them Six, introduced him to her.

"Boone, this is Veronica. She likes to punch things," Six threw her head back for a good laugh, "She is also on the market for some good travel... mind if she tags along?"

Boone did not like the idea of having someone else joining the group, but he was not the one who had the final say. He couldn't complain: he saw Six as Carla and he would do anything for Carla. He could not separate the two. He would get close to Six and then realize it's not Carla and he would move back. He would hold her at night, but he didn't want to do what he did to Six in Boulder city. Boone did not like the idea that he saw Six as Carla, it didn't sit well with him. He was not ready to move on and he was not ready to see Six as a replacement for Carla. It was not simple: he felt for Six, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Sure," Boone didn't sound happy, but there were very little things that made him sound or just made him happy.

"Thanks for taking a chance on a naive young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand," Veronica said.

They camped at 188. Since they had a few days to Vegas, it gave them time to relax. Every night, they stared at the stars. Six pointed out shapes to Veronica.

"That's a ladle." Six smiled, "I named it that, since it made me want to have soup." She let out a childish laugh.

"So have you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Steel?" Veronica asked as she ate a box of Fancy Lad's snacks. It sounded fairly random and out of the blue, when she asked that question, but it was not out the ordinary for the two random woman.

"I really don't remember much. I know lots of random facts that I read from pre-war books and I am great at fixing shit... but as far as my past goes, I am new soul," Six said as she bit into an apple.

Boone stayed silent.

"Hmmmm... how can I say it, I am... kind of a member." Veronica made a coy face.

Boone made a sour face, but Six was indulged. "Tell me about them."

"Okay I am hitting the sack," Boone said before anyone could speak.

"Oh silly, don't be rude, you never sleep early," Six teased him.

"No. I knew soldiers that were at Helios One and it was the fault of the Brotherhood that they never made it home to see their families." When he said this, he emphasised 'brotherhood' like it was a dirty word. He went back into the tent in a huff, dismissing the subject.

"He seems social," Veronica said sarcastically. She looked to Six, who looked embarrassed at Boone's rudeness.

"Yup, a great people person," she giggled and mentioned how he acted the first time she met him. They spend the whole night outside, talking and giggling. Boone did his best to ignore the two chatting cats outside of the tent, but Six was right: he didn't sleep early and listening to them talk about the Brotherhood could not let him clear his mind.

()

They made their way to Freeside and searched the area. They heard that the only way to get in the Strip was either to pass a cap check or have a passport. They found their way to Mick and Ralph's. Six's sliver tongue got the team a deal on passports, but they had 3 days to wait.

Six and Boone got themselves a room at the Atomic Wrangler. The rooms were so cheap that Veronica rented her own for the night. They spilt the caps and they got themselves some chips. Boone hanged around the bar drinking, Veronica talked to the call girls, and Six played blackjack.

Six got on a winning streak and rounds of drinks was sent her way. Sitting at the blackjack table spinning the chip in her hand, she got a few dirty looks for hitting on a 20, but was glad to get an Ace. Her luck was high, she started with small bets, a chip at a time, but they the end of the strike, she was betting 200 chips a time. She was asked to leave the poker room after she gained 3,000 chips that came out to the same amount in caps. She had more then doubled the chips she started with and she joined Boone at the bar. She was already pretty wasted at this time, so her movements where pretty slushy.

"Hey baby, I'll buy you a drink." Six dropped her pile of chips on the bar and she sat next to Boone, leaning drunkenly against the bar. He didn't look at her. "Don't be a sour puss. It's fun, baby," she elbowed him drunkenly.

"I don't like her." Boone told Six after he downed his drink. It was the first thing he said to her all day.

"She got herself a room to play with a sexy little number, we can have the other room to ourselves." Six put her head on his shoulders, the room seemed to be spinning, but his shoulder helped stable her.

"I am fine with just me and you." It was the first contact they had since their new friend joined their group, the only intimate contact they had. He turned to kiss her head, almost child-like, and they headed up stairs.

Six's head leaned against the door as she fumbled with the key ring, he looked at her wondering if she could make it through the night. She took a deep breath to stable herself and find the right key. It was like her body automatically filtered out the toxic booze in her blood stream. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door while he got close to her and helped her to the bed.

"You okay?" He looked to her as he sat down next to her, she had her eyes closed. "want to sleep it out?"

Her eyes opened, hazel and almost blood shot, she faced him and got closer to him. "I want... you." She sounded less drunk at that moment, when she pushed her lips on his. He could taste the strong alcohol on her breath, he was amazed that she didn't pass out with the amount of booze in her body. Either she was a great actor who could fake not being drunk or she got over the booze quick. The thought got out of his mind, as the kiss deepened and she laid back for him to enjoy her body.

Six's bruise was almost healed and in the few days they traveled, her rib felt mostly healed. Boone ran his rough fingers gently on her ribs and kissed from her belly bottom up. His wet kisses dried cool on her, which made her breathed heavy as he moved closer to her breasts. He pulled off her shirt and let her hair fall gently on the bed. He put his mouth on hers again and didn't leave her mouth as he began undoing her bra. She loved his warm mouth on hers and the feeling of freedom, when her bra came off.

Six rolled over on top of him. She sat up straight on his hips as she started to grind her hips against the growth in his pants. He looked up, enjoying the view of this lush young woman lusting over him as much as he did her. His lips wanted to taste her again. He gently coaxed her back to bend down so his lips can meet hers. Their lips touched as his hands gripped her hips as she continued to grind his hips. His mind had found silence.

The room had paint chipping from the walls and was worth the 10 caps they paid, but they didn't care about the cheap room: they had their bodies to explore.

"Boone.." she breathed into his ears and he kissed her neck and ran his hand down her spine. Feeling her breath on his ear sent a blood rush to his ears, which made him shiver. His fingers followed the scar that went all the way down her back. Her warm breath on his ears was intoxicating and inviting. He look into her eyes, forehead to forehead, and kissed passionately, their tongues intertwined. When she pulled back for a breath, he kissed down her neck.

"I think... I love you..." She came in to kiss him, but he didn't kiss her back. He was stunned and he froze to thoughts of these words. She stopped and he pulled back. "I am sorry..." She moved off his lap. He became light headed, just thinking about these words. Hearing them made his blood turn cold.

"I need a smoke," Boone got up and left the room to go downstairs.

Boone never was a smoker, but with the lose of his wife, the stress was too much for him. He smoked the first night he went traveling with Six, she thought it was a disgusting habit. They had looted many packs of cigarettes, which they normally traded for food or ammo. He was good at not smoking around her and he smoked less after traveling with her. He never understand what about her, made him feel good and made him feel less stressed. Six sensed to make Boone forget a lot of things and she helped him carry the weight of his stress.

He had to sit down since his head was light and he was starting to feel wheezy, he didn't know what to do with this information. The words that Carla only told him and the words he only told her. It was his fault for doing this with a young naive girl. _I should have stayed in Novac, I should have let myself die. _He thought, _I shouldn't have let her in. I should have just let her go without me. I should just leave. _He chased after his wife, he fought for her love, he worked for her, nothing was given so freely. _I love Carla. _When he calmed down he stood up and went outside.

He remembered the days when he would point a hand gun on himself, place it firmly on his chin and wait for himself to pull the trigger. He never could and with each night he would try, he never fulfilled his death wish. Then Six accidentally found him in the Sniper nest, that night he stared at his hand gun, hoping that it would be the night of this death. When he finally had the guts to pull the trigger, it was empty. Was it fate, was it his unluckiness, or was it a sign? It was Carla's gun. She knew how to shoot a gun-anyone in the wasteland knew how. She left it on her side of the bed. She never put bullets in it, they were in a drawer near her side. He thought that Six would help him lead him to his death, but ever since she knew him, it was just the opposed.

Six was walking out of the room when she saw Boone leave the building, she could not understand why she said that. _Stupid child._

She needed a bath to clear her mind. _Love? I care about him, I dream about him, I want him. Is that even love? _The bath was warm, She was lost in thought and she was unsure if she could trust her feelings. _The bullets must have fucked with my mind. I am lucky I can still think. I need to keep my mind on Benny... this is too much for me... this is holding me back. _She knew what she needed to do and she needed to do it alone.

()

Boone went out for a walk as he smoked his cigarette. The night air was crisp and cloudy. Some men dressed in stripes and slicked back hair look at him. It was a look that he had gotten used to, the look of disgust, and the look he got a lot of from the Novac people. The men had smiles on their faces, but behind them they had knifes ready to strike.

"The Kings don't like NCR scum like you." Said one of the men. Boone only had a pocket knife, but he knew that he might not be about to fight the five king members that surrounded him. _ This is what I get._ The crew closed in on him and started punching and kicking on him. A stab on the side called him to scream. He didn't fight back, he didn't want to. _ Carla, I am coming home to you. _He fell to the ground and began coughing blood. They laughed at him and left him on the street, leaving him with a few kicks in the stomach. It felt like hours that they beat on him. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

()

Six found a pre-war dress in the closet of her hotel room. It was a light blue sleeveless dress. She felt classy, she brushed her hair into some fancy style and she hoped for her best. She looked like a daughter in her mother's clothing, something she didn't remember, but something she felt like. The rough cotton of the dress smelled of dust and other woman.

Making her way to Mick and Ralph's, she saw Boone on the Street unconscious but breathing. A rush of terror filled her lungs as she thought that the man she loved was dying. He was tall, strong and heavy, but she was stronger. The on-lookers noticed that her eyes changed color, lighter then the color it was before-bluer. They blamed it on the lack of street lights, but no one was interested in helping her or the NCR. She picked him up. He was heavy on her shoulders. She thought she won't be able to make it, but she soldiered on, having his arm warped over her shoulders and his feet dragging. She made it near the old Mormon fort and fell foreword when they opened the gate.

The Followers of the Apocalypse ran the fort, the Followers were a secular-humanist faction dedicated to fixing the wasteland and the people of it. When Boone woke up, he was surprised to still be alive. _Just my luck. _He had a mix of drugs in his blood that helped him heal.

"How did I get here?"

"Some Fancy dressed girl used all her energy to get you here." Julie, the doctor, told him.

"Where is she?"

"She came over, got a shot of stimpack, and left without even giving a name." Julie checked his heart beat, The cold metal shocked his chest as she listened to his heart "She did make sure that you would be alright before she left. She gave me a bunch of caps to make sure you get the best care."

"Six, god damn it..." He looked to the doctor, "I need to get her."

"Oh, no you don't, you lost a good amount of blood and had your lungs beaten, along with getting stabbed, it's going to take some time before you get out of here, so you need to rest."

()

Six used the caps she won to pay her way into the strip. Victor went her way, but she passed him and ignored him-she had work to do and she kept her mind on it. It was the first thing that she felt sure of. She walk faster to the Tops. She didn't have any weapons, the only weapon she needed was her body. She looked around and saw the checked suit. Her rage, became terror, was she ready for this? She walked his way. Benny's face turned to surprise when he noticed her. the back of her neck felt like it was on fire and her body went numb. She gave the best lustful look she could do. She came over and played with his tie.

"What in god damn.." he couldn't finish his thoughts as she flirted with him.

"Missed me?" She played with his collar and looked at him lustfully, ignoring her tense back muscles.

"Whoa, baby doll, how ya been?" Benny was confused, He shoots her in the head and comes back to make a move, his eyebrows cocked at her. "What you playing at?"

"You ran off after shooting me and I didn't even get your name." She put on her hand on his chest, her finger tips where still numb, an odd feeling.

"What, did those bullets scramble your brains or something?"

"Well, you know us girls like bad boys, and you are down right awful." She pull out her chest trying to expose more cleavage. " I am a courier, remember? Don't you trust me with your package." She got close enough to breath in his ear and he put his hand on the small of her back. She got him.

"Alright honey baby, lets go up to my suite." He put his arm around her hip and they walked up to his room.

()

Boone watched as the last of the blood from the blood pack drop into his veins. He was ready to get out of this place and find Six. Dawn just broke outside when Veronica walked into his tent.

"We got trouble." That was the first time Veronica said anything to him.

"You are trouble." He pulled the IV out of his arm and grab a Stimpack on the table next to him. He felt a rush of adrenaline. He needed to move, he didn't want to just stand around. "I need to find Six... I... fucked things up..."

"That is the problem. She left this note at the hotel saying she is going to get Benny," She showed him the letter. "But she left her weapons in the hotel room."

"What!" he grab his trench coat hanging on a side chair. "I need my rifle, I hope you are as good with your fists as you say you are." He pushed past her and made his way to the hotel room. His heart pounded as he thought of all the horrible things that could happen to her.

"There is more." Veronica watched as he packed up his weapons. "I know her, I think, I do." He didn't say anything. "I think I know her, I knew her when she had short hair. It was a few years ago, but I think she might be a part of the Brotherhood." Boone stopped when she said that. "I am not sure, it was 5 years ago back in California." She got closer to him to get his attention "The Brotherhood is not all bad, but if she is who I thinks she is..."

"Then we will deal with it when we find out." Boone cut her off and picked up his gun.


	4. The black widow

A/N: Sorry, Guys I really don't have an editor anymore, so I am editing it all by myself :P I hope that it is still a good read. Also sorry about the sex scene with Benny, I am a huge fan of the Black widow perk and I always use it, so I tried to keep it short and quick :P

Warning: I don't own Fallout... This story is rate M for SEX and Naughty words :P So wash your mouth and eyes with soap after read this :P

()...

Six was sitting next to Benny on the couch, she changed into a sexy nightie that she was saving for Boone. _Plans changes,_ she thought to herself. Benny admired her blue eyes that seemed to glow. She had her legs crossed and she watched Benny with lustful eyes. He ran his fingers up and down her legs.

"You are one platinum pussy cat, baby," he had a sly smile and bedroom eyes.

"Platinum. Hmmm... my pussy cat has not been called that before." Something in her voice was different, deeper and had more confidence. She put her hand on his shoulder and sat on his lap facing him.

"Ring-a-ding-ding baby." He put his hands on her hips and began to kiss her. Benny's eye where closed so she searched the room with her eyes as they kissed. She saw his gun in his coat so she slided the coat off him. She got more into the kissing and pushed her breast closer to his face. He grabbed her ass and pushed her higher, putting his whole face into her cleavage. She purred to his aggression. She didn't wear any underwear so he found his fingers between her thighs.

A warm guiltily feeling fulled her body, was she really going to do this? Was she ready? She felt almost out of control of her body as her insides froze up and the rest of her body was just going with the motions. Who had she became that she could not control herself and her natural urges, she felt like she was watching herself. She felt like she was not in her body, like she was outside of herself, watching a 'dream' her doing this she would never do before. Six would never let the man who shot her slip a finger insider her, let alone touch her at all, so who was this?

"Baby, lets move this to the bedroom." He followed behind her, watching her booty shake with each step. She dropped down to touch her toes when they got to the bedroom, giving him a eye full and that made him want her more. She moved up on the bed and began to crawl, she got on her knees and began to caress her curves on her body. She was having a lot more fun than she expected to have. Benny watched her touch herself and started to take off his belt-his own personal strip show. She fingered him to come over and he did, she grabbed his belt loop and pushed him on top of her.

Six wrapped her legs around his hips and they kissed deeply. She didn't believe that she was going to go through with it, but when she got herself going, there was no turning back. She started to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off and pulled up her nightie. He went straight for her chest, roughly sucking on her nipples.

"tie me up." she moaned deeply, that even surprised herself. He was being rough with her, but she didn't mind. He grabbed his tie and began tying her hands together.

"You are one dirty broad."

"Take off your pants and see just how dirty I could get." He did as she told, he reveled his rock-hard cock, like it was some prized jewel. She licked her lips and she invited him in. He rubbed his head onto her juices and he pushed himself inside her. He held her arms down, above her head, and he began the pounding, shaking her whole body with each push. She screamed and moaned with each aggressive push. She couldn't handle it and she noticed he would not be able to handle it much longer. She let go and let herself enjoy this, he slowed down as he watched her shake with waves of ecstasy. She clenched him inside her and he began pumping fast again. He finished after her and stayed instead until he was completely soft. He untied her and laid next to her.

Both of them where breathing heavy, Benny couldn't keep his eyes open for long. He fell fast asleep and she rolled over with her pillow and held it over his head. He tried to fight and push her off, but she used all her strength to hold him down. Her eyes glowed more as he slashed at her arm, an animal-like growl came from her. She waited till he stopped twitching and his chest stopped moving before she removed the pillow. A black widow she was indeed.

Six took his suit and things and placed it into an empty suitcase, she searched around looking for things to loot. She opened a door to a room with a knocked off wall and she found a Securitrion with a happy face on his screen. _Now this is what I am talking about._

_()..._

Boone gave all his caps to Mick of Mick and Ralph, "I need the passports now."

"I need one more day!" Mick said as he looked though the caps.

Boone pointed his weapon at Mick. "I said now."

"Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes." Boone put down his gun and watched as Mick put the finishing touches on the passports. "you are lucky Ralph is at home."

Boone grabbed the passports and they got out of there as quick as they came in.

"Nice doing business with you." Veronica said as they walked outside of the store. They ran there way through Freeside. He was determined to get to her, before she got hurt.

()...

They were in-front of the Tops when Six came walking out, with an evil grin and a suitcase. Boone stopped in front of her, she was surprised to see them here.

"what the hell were you thinking?" He was relied to see her, but upset that she did this alone. She curved her eyebrow looking mad at him. There was something different about her, she had more confidence, her eye almost was glowing, and she held herself taller. She looked like she was stronger and could have taken on the whole world.

"I made it, he is dead, and now we move on." She said and looked to Veronica. Veronica looked to Six and she could have swarm that she had met her before. _Could it really be her? _Veronica thought to herself _No, this can't be, she should be dead. They found her body, it can't be. _The thoughts raced through her mind leaving her listless and surprised.

"Victor asked for you, Mr. House wanted you to come by and talked to him." Boone looked Six up and down, she did look different.

"Welcome to the Lucky 38!" Victor said, "I am sorry ma'am only the Courier can come inside, your friends are going to have to wait outside."

Six looked to her group "I'll be alright." and she made her way inside.

()...

A hour later, Six made her way outside to her friends. She was white as a ghost, she look completely different from when she walked out of the Tops.

"I know who I am." She looked at Veronica, "I don't know who she is or was or will be. I feel no connection to Rachael Herd." Veronica's eye opened wide.

"I was right, I knew you or just meet you once before in California." Veronica could not believe it, but nor did Six. "You where in Father Elijah's room when I was on my way to see him. You had a short mo-hawk and it looked as though you were crying." she stopped when she saw six's eye water.

"I am not Rachael Herd, I never met and I never want to." Six had lost her confidence, she put her head in her hands. "I am not her."

"Mr House, told me horrible things that she did and the horrible things that was done to her. I can't hold my own problems, I don't need hers weighing down on me too."

Boone could not believe what was going on. He never heard of Rachael Herd, but he didn't trust the Brotherhood. He didn't know what to do with this information. While he was laying on the bed at the Follower's tent, he realized that he felt the same way she did for him. He needed her. Now this, did this change her in his eyes? He didn't need Rachael, he wanted Six. So he put his arms around her in a deep embrace.

"Rachael is dead. She died when Benny shot her. That day Six was born." He kissed her hands that covered her face.

"No Rachael dead after I met her. A week later, she was off on a mission and her crew was hit by Raiders." Veronica put her hand on Six's back, " I was with Father Elijah when the news came out. He never talked about her, but when he heard about it, I could see the sadness in his eyes."

"Could Mr. House be wrong?" Six looked up at the two that had held her.

"Rachael was killed five years ago, in California. Either Mr. House is wrong, lying, or not telling us something." Boone shot a look at Veronica. "Most likely he is wrong."

Six let out a light smile, she fell in for a group hug and randomly said "We should all have a three way!" She laughed and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Howdy, Mr. House has informed me that Everyone can be joined at the Presidential Suit, your friends can come in and wander around. Just don't go into the Penthouse, where anyone who is not the Courier will be shot and killed." Victor rolled up next to them. "Have a nice time!" He rolled back next to the door.

"Anyone up for a warm shower and a soft bed?" Six invited them in.

()...

Boone and Six shared a bath, She sat on his lap facing away. He wash her long black hair and calmed her with a message. He trailed her scar that followed her spine, it looked almost surgical, but what would a doctor want to do with her spine.

"Did Mr. House tell you anything more about Rachael." He broken the silence.

"He told me, she was born in a California bunker, to a scribe mother and a paladin father." She turned back to Boone, who was still wearing his Beret. Her tips of her fingers ran on the top of the water.

"Father Elijah, had used her as his test subject. Trying new found, untested, prewar equipment on her. She went crazy near the end, killing some of the Brotherhood and other innocent people who crossed her." Six took a deep breath. "They tripped her in some prewar cell for some months, were she left hundreds of cuts on her body. They thought she was fine, when they sent her on a simple mission and that is when she went missing. Her whole crew was gone, no sign of them." she wiped her face with her wet hands, "Then they found me, five years later, I look just like her, I have the same scars, but I don't remember any thing."

"I don't trust the Brotherhood, I don't Trust Mr. House." He ran his fingers though her hair, "it's hard to trust someone who doesn't show their face."

"I didn't even get to meet him, Just some big computer." She leaned forward, putting her face into the water, she rubbed her face under the water. "what if he is not human?" she popped her head back out of the water.

"What other scars do you have?" Boone was still interested in her back scar. Six stood and moved to the other side of the tub. "Random, much?" She smiled as she grabbed the bar of soap.

"I was just thinking that maybe your scars are surgical. Maybe... I don't know, your other scars might be same." Boone said before, removing his beret and dripping his head under water. Six watch him as she soaped up her body. _He might be right, if they tested on her, that might make sense._ She thought. Boone popped his head out and she handed him the soap.

"I wonder what they did to her, what tests did they do.I wish there was a way to find out."

Boone wiped the soap off his face. "Veronica, she might have a way to found her files or something."

"Yeah, I should talk to her about that." Six rinsed her hair and face then stood up. She step out of the tub, squeezed the water out of her hair and grabbed her towel. He grabbed her hand while she was close to him.

"We have unfinished business." His voice was flat and she could not read or know what he was talking about.

"What business?"

"Haven't gotten to thank you for last night." Six looked down at him, she most have forgot about the bandage wrapped around his side.

"Just having you alive is enough for me." Her voice was uncertain, she hated to admit it, but she had forgot some of the things she did last night and this morning. In fact, she realized there was a few missing parts of her memory, other then the obvious memory of what happened before she got shoot. He tugged at her hand to get her back into reality.

"Get back in here." His voice was inviting this time and with his invite she step into the water, dropped her towel back on the floor, and sat back on his lap, this time facing him.

"Now I can show you how thankful I am." He put his hands on the side of her face and pushed her close to kiss her.

He was very thankful for her and he knew just how to show it.

()...

Veronica was not happy with the idea of letting her new friends into the Brotherhood of Steel bunker. They had good reason to go and it was not like she didn't trust them, it was more of a worrying of what they would find out.

"Hello, I would like to order a large Atomic shake and a double Brahman burger. And easy with the Agave sauce this time." Veronica spoke into the speaker.

"Veronica we gave you that password, it's for your protection." replied the voice over the intercom.

"Let me in Ramos, I know where you live." She replied with a smile. Paladin Ramos opened the door, he looked at Veronica and then to her friends,

"You know you will be held reasonable for your friend's behavior."

"Don't worry, we are just here to assassinate the Elder." She said jokingly with smile and Ramos gave her a dirty look.

Six didn't want to be recognized to she wear a hood and a shawl to cover her face. Veronica knew everyone there, so there was not lack of friendly conversion. She introduced her friends, Six and Boone, to who ever asked. Which was surprising was not very many people.

"That is an interesting robot you got there." Knight Lorenzo said about Eddie, as they pasted by, Six kept her head down. Lorenzo grabbed Veronica's shoulder.

"Who's robot is this?" motioning to Eddie

"My friend, Six's." Six kept her head down while the scribe talked.

"If you don't mind I would like to have a look at him sometime." He looked to Six who kept her head down.

"Hm... thanks, maybe next time." She didn't waste time, she followed the team away and didn't look back at him.

Veronica lead them down stairs to where Scribe Ibsen was working on his computer.

"Veronica I am busy right now." Ibsen said when he saw her walk up to him. "We got this major pre-war virus screwing up this area, we need someone with the smarts to get this stuff working again."

Veronica looked at Six, "Lucky for you with got ourselves a computer genius." She pushed Six close to him, "This is Six, Six this is Scribe Ibsen."

"So what is the problem?" Six tried to sound deep, thinking someone might recognize her voice.

"We found this holotape, that we saved from the wasteland and when we put it into the data-frame, it was just a virus." The Scribe didn't even look at her.

"Let me see." she took over and began to type. "Ahhh... this should be easy." She looked to her friends, "give me 10 minutes and some dandy boy apples, then we should be good as done." Six's fingers moved quick on the keyboard, the scribe watched her fingers move and her running to each terminal, isolating the virus. She was done in 5 minutes and Boone passed her the box of dandy boy apples. She held up a piece of the apple, "Easy as, I assumed it is to make apple pie." She smiled and she moved her shawl to eat the Apple.

"That is amazing!" Scribe Ibsen said, "How did you learn that?"

"I don't know."

"So Ibsen, I need to look someone up." Veronica joined in, before the Scribe could say something.

"Of course you can, as long as you have the right clearance level."

Veronica took another computer, she typed in the name. "Nope, it's a class level red, What dose that mean?"

"It means you can't search it, you will have to talk to the elder if you really want to know about it." the scribe said. Six looked to her friends.

"Maybe later." Veronica said. They made there way out of the bunker. "What do we do next?"

"the Fort." Boone said looking at Six, "There doctors might know something."

Six pointed her index finger to the ceiling, "To the Fort!" She smiled childishly.

"It's going to take a few days, to bad you don't know how to fix a car." Boone said with a smirk, "Wait... do you?"


	5. The talented Courier Six

Author's notes: I have been getting a few reviews wondering how Six was not fazed by sleeping with Benny or cheating on Boone, and all I can say is spoilers :P As I posted on my first chapter: the story started as a simple romance, but as I wrote more in the story it became a story about her finding out about her past. So the story starts getting more into her past after she sleeps with Benny. This chapter is only the start of the explanation of Six, I hope you guys are still interested in a long story, since this is pretty much the half point.

I was also trying to post this every two weeks but I have been on an editing craze, along with writing my other stories, and the fact that I am getting comments and messages asking about my beloved Six, it makes me want to post more!

Also I would like to point out that this is a FAN fiction, it is not entirely true to the game. The characters are not always true to the game and do very uncharacteristic things, like Boone would never get down with the Courier or like Father Elijah would never have a kid, that is if it was true to the game.

Warning: I don't own Fallout.

There is no sex scene in this chapter, but this is still rated M, for adult content.

I hope you enjoy it! - Anna Magee

(...)

After a few days of walking they made there way into Freeside, In front of the Old Mormon Fort stood Victor. Who confronted them when they came through the gate to Freeside.

"Howdy, partner! Mr. House has sent me to come and talk to you."

"I have some things to be doing, robot." Six said trying to dismiss him.

"Now Mr. House told me to ask you polity, but he also said if you didn't listen I could just force you to come. I don't like being mean, so why don't you just easy on up and come with me."

Six looked to her team, "This better not take long." After the last time she talked to Mr. House and she learned about herself, she was sick to find out what he wanted from her now.

Her friends where sent back to their rooms and they waited to find out what Mr. House wanted with her so badly.

"Ahhh, yes Rachael. It's glad that you came back willingly." Mr. House said to her.

"My name is Six." She glared at the giant computer screen that had the face of Mr. House on it.

"Six, is that your name? If you are not Rachael, then tell me who you are... right you don't remember. You have the same DNA, the same blood type of Rachael and you still don't believe me." Six clenched her fist as she listened to him. "Rachael, you were treating like a lab rat to the Brotherhood of Steel, weather you believe it or not, I am the only one in the Strip who is truthful with you. Even the man you love hides many things from you and you to him. Did you tell him how you killed Benny?"

"How the hell do you know all of this!" Her voice was surprised and her eyes began to glow.

"I am attached to every computer, I see what my securitrons see. This task I ask of you is simple. Blow up the Brotherhood Bunker. They hurt you and it should be easy that you do them the same."

"No... I am not doing any of this!" Her hands shook with rage.

"Your Brotherhood friend is not telling you everything she knows. You can not trust anyone in the wasteland, but me. Rachael."

"Stop calling me that." Six took out her gun from her thigh holster and held it up to the screen.

"You know better then that. This screen is not me. Someone as smart as you should know that." The arrogant voice hit a nerve on the young courier.

"Watch me." Six shot the screen and spotted the terminal under the stairs. She ran to it and typed it to be open. It opened a hidden door where two Securitrons started to fire at her. She ran to the other Terminal and got into the Elevator, but not without getting hit. She held her stomach, which was bleeding from a bullet hole. When she got to the Control room she found a Med-x from her pack and she shot her stomach, which dulled the pain. She limped to the last terminal, where she found a pod with Mr. House in it. She typed on the computer letting him of his air tight camber.

"You... god damn... WHORE..." Mr. House was a stick thin old man with tubes that helped him breathe and kept him a live. "All... the good we could have done...You messed …. up everything..." He sounded like he was having a hard time breathing. "You...ahh... should have just... trusted me... " he looked into her glowing eyes.

"Ah yes, Mr. House, the all powerful Mr. House." Six's voice was arrogant and deeper then normal. "Look at you, scum, weak old man." She spit on his naked body. "I can hear Mr. Vegas now,' the Almighty Mr. House shot down by a little courier." She spat at him again, this time he flicked, It was very out of character for her to do this.

"Rachael... is still... in you..." He roughly breathed out the words.

Six put her gun to his head, "Your fucking right" she coughed out the words and shot his head off his frail body. Six began walking away when she lost control and fell to the floor.

(...)

"It's been more then two hours, what's taking so long?" Boone was pacing in the kitchen while Veronica was reading a prewar book.

"Don't do anything stupid, they said they would shoot anyone who went to see Mr. House, who wasn't the Courier." He ignored her and walked to the elevator, Boone looked to Victor which had the words 'lost connection' on his screen.

"Something is wrong." He pushed the elevator button. "I can't make you come." She walked over by him, still with her nose in the book.

"I'm coming." They enter the elevator together.

The Securitrons did not attack them when they came in. Boone saw the shoot giant screen, "She is a good shot for a girl who only got a few lessons."

Veronica put down her book to the sight of the big screen and she found the hidden door and motioned the sniper to join her. They got to the control room and found Six.

"Shes been hit." He went to pick her up as Veronica looked to the dead body of Mr. House. Was this the Mr. House that they feared, that over through New Vegas? This weak old man.

"We need to get her fix." She turned to Boone, he was already making his way to the elevator.

(...)

Julie Farkas, called Boone inside the Medical tent. "I removed three bullets and I want you to watch this." Julie uncovered Six's wound on her stomach and she stuck the needle of the stimpack into the bullet hole. When she removed the needle they watched as the wound began to heal right before there eyes.

"What? How did that happen?" Boone was confused.

"I have never seen anything like this before. Stimpacks are fast, but they take days not seconds." She was just confused as Boone. "Is she even human?"

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Boone looked to the doctor.

"It was the same with her other wounds."

Six woke up with a loud exhale. "Where... where am I?"

"You are in the old Mormon fort." Julie comforted her.

"Boone..." He touched her hand letting her know he was there. "Is House dead?"

"Headless and very dead." He said and He sat on the chair next to her and he ran his fingers though her sweaty hair. While Julie went outside to talk to Veronica.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a day, but you healed... quick." Boone did not know how to say that her wounds had already closed up.

"He was horrible." Her hazel eyes began to tear up.

"I told you I didn't trust him."

"He told me not to trust you or Veronica and..." She heisted " Everything else... I don't remember."

"I would do anything for you, but I need to stop putting your life in danger." Boone looked as if he was holding back, "I don't think I could another woman that I love dying." He scened to ignore the last sentence she said, he just wanted to tell her how he felt about her.

"Love?" Six smiled, "you love me?"

He kissed her, "I love you." He smiled, "now stop trying to kill yourself."

Six laughed, a rough and guttural "My humor is rubbing off on you." With a smile she said, "I love you, but you already know that."

Outside Julie met up with Veronica who was siting in a chair waiting next to Eddie.

"I could recognize a brotherhood member anywhere." Julie said to Veronica, "But I don't think She is one, is she?" She nodded toward Six's tent.

"She doesn't remember anything, but she used to be." Veronica said, slightly checking out Julie.

"She heals quick and I have heard of prewar technology that could make people heal unnaturally fast." Julie found Veronica's eyes, "Did she use this technology?"

"I heard of such a thing, but I don't think anyone had find it."

"If she used any implants, I know a place that might be able to find out what she has inside of her, that is if she is interested."

"She is."

"Go to the New Vegas medical center and talk to Doctor Usanagi, she should be able to help." Julie walked her way off as Veronica watched her.

"I know where to go next." Veronica said as she came into the tent, while Six was putting back her shirt on. Six's pants had many holes in it now, but the leather was strong enough to stay in one piece all be it holey, the hole shown the healed up scars of her travels. "New Vegas Medical Center, here we come."

Someone walked in "Hi, uhh... I am Arcade, Julie asked me to help you guys out."

"We are a big group, are you sure you can handle it?" Six ask slyly.

"If you don't want me to come I don't care, but you may need help since you guys come here almost like clockwork." Arcade said as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"I don't mind you joining it's just a big group, just so you know."

…...()...()...

Arcade did not talk too much, which suited himself will. The group was filled with two talkative woman, two soft spoken men, and a odd robot that Arcade didn't trust. He still talked more then Boone, he talked about how it might be a good idea to throw Eddie into the river and drop a mini nuke on it."It's just an idea, I don't like that thing looking at me. I don't want to wake up one morning to find out that he killed all of you guys." Arcade eyed the eyebot. "If I get killed by this thing, I am so going to haunt you. Just thought you should know." He was a suitable member to the team, making home made healing powder and stimpacks, plus he was there to give a witty remark on the situation.

He knew Dr. Usanagi, though he didn't think getting implants were high in his chart of interesting things, New Vegas was still a small area, doctors knew doctors. Arcade gave the run-though to Dr. Usanagi, so she knew what to be looking for.

"Six, is that right?" She walked her way toward Six, "The average body can not handle more then 5 implants, so I doubt we will find more then that." The doctor walked with the Courier down a hallway. "This is the machine, it's simple really, we lay you down on the bed and the scanner will read you from the head down." The doctor cleaned the bed for Six. "Go a head I am a doctor."

Six laid down to the the bed, while the doctor adjusted the scanner. "Here we go." the scanner noisy cranked while it moved pass her head. With a squeak and bang the scanner began to smoke.

"Don't think that should be happening" Six opened her eyes. The doctor took a look at the scanner.

"It's broken, how the hell.. aww any way, I think you should see what the results are so far." Six got up and joined her friends in another room. The computer screen had a list on it, so the doctor printed a short scroll of information. The doctor took a look to the page,

"From what it says her, you have a total of 8 implants in your head alone." They both looked surprise.

"I thought you said the human body could only take 5 implants."

"The average body, my dear. I think you are more then average. I am surprised that your body is still as strong as it with all this work done to it."

"What do you mean is there more?"

"It looks like there is some kind of implant in your shoulder, your breast and your back." The doctor passed Six the paper. "I have never seen anything like this, I think we need to a better working auto-doc."

"Where would that be?'

"Caesar, he is the only one with a working one in this area." She look to Six's team, "or so the rumor has it."

"So you want us to walk into Caeser's camp and just ask him to use his auto-doc?" Six cocked her head "Are you fucking crazy?"

"You could always destroy the camp and take it from him." She realized how crazy the idea was. "But that would be a suicide mission."

"We have a big enough team." Boone cut in, "I have been there before, so if you really want to join me, I can set up on the ridge and watch your back."

"You have to teach me to shoot more, but I think, I can do it." Six looked to Boone.

"You guys are crazy and I like that." Veronica smiled. "Lets do it!"

"We will need a doctor for this." Arcade smile, "This would be the most interesting thing I did in my life."

"So it's agreed?" Six looked to her team, they nodded at her.


	6. A date in Cottonwood Cove

Author's Notes: Been feeling antsy about this chapter, not entirely happy with how it turned out :P I am not good at writing fight scenes, maybe I should just stick to smut! :P This chapter is somewhat weak and I wanted to go through it fast, since it's more about getting the information then it is about the battle itself.

Also I am replaying the game for the 7th time to learn more about Veronica and Arcade, so I can make them more like themselves.

So pretty much I wrote most of the story in google docs and I only have to end the story, but I only post the parts of the story that have edited. But of course edited by me :P so it's not he best editing job :P So I am not 100 percent interested in rewrite my whole story just so I can keep them like in the game, sorry, nothing personal, I am just fairy busy :P

Also I did notice that Six doesn't tell Boone about her sleeping with Benny, in fact hr learns about it from some else, so I need to add more to the reaction and all that drama, but that won't be until Boone finds out (think it's in a few chapters) :P

Warning : I still don't own Fallout :( I only own Six, she is my bitch!

...

It took them more then a few days to make their way to cottonwood cove. They set up camp a few miles off the road for there 'last meal'.

"I want you guys to know that, if you are just doing this for me, you don't have to stay here." Six spoke as she cooked some bloatfly sliders and brahiam steaks. "I don't want to to be the reason you died, not that I will won't take the blame, I just want you to know that if you change your mind tonight is the time." She looked around to see if anyone wanted out. "We spent weeks getting ready for this, shooting and punching our way though the wasteland to get us set for this battle."

Arcade raised his hand, childlike, "Are you trying to talk us out of coming with you?"

"I guess I am, I don't want to see my friends get hurt. We might all die a horrible death doing this. Will maybe not me, but you get the idea." She smiled, "I want to be on the front line, I want them to see me first and I want them to have me as the last thing they see." She stood up. "And I want them to know that it was a fucking woman who killed them."

"Sing it sista!" Veronica stuck her fist in the air.

"Besides, I am so awesome, that I won't let any of you die." Six took a shot of whiskey and passed the bottle on.

"I think we are with you." Boone said braking her random joking rant.

"It's not entirely about you, my dear, it's time for them to move on. Purify the waste! Sicco per senex snis." Arcade sensed more then enthusiasm about it.

"Someone has been hitting the whiskey." Veronica added playfully "Hell if we die tomorrow, we should get our drink on!"

"I am sorry that our last night alive was not at someplace fancy like Gomorrah." Six joked, "I guess we can only dream."

"Oh speaking of which, when we pasted the 188 trading post I got an extra tent." Veronica smiled. "So at least some people could get laid on their last night a live." Veronica raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I am sorry sweetie, but you are not my type." Arcade drunkenly said pointing a limp hand at her.

"I would have said the same." Veronica took a drink from the whiskey bottle. They ate and drank to there last night alive. Six, Veronica and Acrade stayed together singing and joking.

"I have never been with a girl before." Arcade slurred as he put his head on Veronica's shoulder and No one notice that Boone had left the area.

"Will I have." She smiled and drank the last of the Whiskey, "and no I think I am fine with woman."

"Oh god, good, if my last night meant I have to fuck a girl, I would have just dead!" He laughed, "I'll save that for tomorrow."

Six took out more whiskey and gave each of them one bottle. See looked to Boone who was not partaking in the drinking as much as everyone else. He just stood on the outskirt of there camp, looking in the direction of Cottonwood and thinking about what happened the last time he was here. Six joined him and brag a bottle to see if he wanted more.

"I don't even know your first name." She said as she stood next to him.

"Craig" He said and took the bottle from her.

"We've been sleeping together and I never knew that." She made a face as he took a drink from the bottle.

"The last time I was here, I had to kill my wife." He didn't look at Six, "I followed the slavers and found them here. It was me and my riffle and the space between us." He took a long swig, "they were biding on her, talking about doing things to her, they had no right to do." He handed the bottle back to her with out looking at her. "So I took the shot."

"it's better to be dead then to be a legion slave."

"It's horrible... what they do to the woman." He looked to the ground. "Killing Jeanie was my payback for what she did to Carla." He put his arm around Six's shoulder, "Falling in love with you felt like I was giving up on Carla, like I was cheating on her. I know that she would want me to be happy though." Six put her arm around Boone's waist.

"I am killing them, not only for me, but for what they did to Carla, for what they did to you, and what they did to other woman they enslaved." She balled her fist "I won't leave any survivors."

"I have so much to tell you..."

"Save it for after we kill the Legion, I want you to have a reason to keep on fighting." Six cut him off. "I want you to stay alive so I can learn more about you." She looked up to Boone, who had finally looked down at her. "plus I need someone to hold down my horny rage." She stuck out her tongue and gave him a kiss.

"That is a good enough reason to stay alive." He smirked, they stayed like for a while, as they looked at the distant flames of the Cottonwood Legion camp. They both enjoyed the warmth they both radiated. Boone felt good next to Six, she made him fell like nothing was wrong, like time stood still in her arms. For that moment time did stood still, but the loud crack of a broken bottle hitting the floor, shot Six back to reality.

"I think. I should watch over Arcade and Veronica, they look like they might start making out." She turned to see them drunkenly singing together, "When you are ready, I'll met you in the tent." She gave him another kiss and then joined the drunken fools by the fire pit.

...

The morning Sun hang heavy over their camp site. No one wanted to wake up, no one was really ready to meet there end. Six woke up with the Sun, but she stayed in Boone's arm. The tent was already hot from the Nevada heat and they were already sticky with sweat from of the night. They were both awake, but either of them were willing to get up.

"One more time?" Boone whispered in her ears.

"After they are all dead." She turned back to him, "We can do it on Cesar's throne, a nice little fuck you to the Legion." She smiled.

"Don't." Boone said as she started to stand up.

"Sadly we can't kill them from our bedroll."

"I love you. I just wanted to say that one last time."

"I'll make sure you will have many times to say it to me."

Six prepared for battle, she got her sniper riffle, that Boone has been training her on, a laser riffle, a Machete, just in case, a laser RCW, that Fiend won't need it any more, and the 9mm hand Maria, from which she got from Benny's body. She found some power armor from a fallen Brotherhood members, it made her slow, but it protected her. They all did the same plenty of ammo, armor, and guns. Arcade made plenty of homemade stimpacks that would be great in battle. They set the plan, Boone stays out of sight in a ridge with Six, once they get spotted, Six goes in first, Eddie stays with Six, then Veronica and Arcade go after. They say there last good byes and I love yous. Then they get to their marks.

Six and Boone where laying on the ridge, waiting.

"Isn't that hot in there?" Boone broke the silence. He noticed the shine of the Brotherhood of Steel power armor.

"Hell yeah, I am so going to run around naked and shaking my butt to all the Legion's bodies." She joked.

"I'll make sure I am around to see that." Bone smirked.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready." He looked though the scope, "spotted." The first shot cracked through the cove as the the legion soldier fell dead from the head shot.

"Was that you" Boone looked to Six. Her eyes began to glow. "What is going on?"

Six let out two more shots as more soldiers came out of their tents, just to be shot down.

"Three down, don't you fucking give up on me" Six's voice was rough and deep, it was different. She did not stop shooting as more soldiers came out of their tents to see what was going one out side, she seemed surprising fast as she shot down groups of Legionaries one by one.

"aw shit, we've been spotted. I am going down." Six did not wait for Boone, she jumped off the ridge into the camp.

_what the fuck is she doing?_ He thought to his self, he noticed the soldiers running towards the fallen Courier, when he shot out bullets cutting through the air, ending in a satisfying crunch.

_She is not getting up, I need to get down to her. _He made his way down the side of the hill. When he got down to her, he heard a pop and saw her messing with her arm.

"What happened?"

"Dislocated shoulder." Six raised her riffle and shot towards Boone. The Legionary behind him, fell to the ground. "Don't stop." She winked with her glowing eyes and them continued to fight. She Traded in her riffle for a laser RCW and shot to more legionaries. the numbers of soldiers sense to have gone down, from the looks of the cove, after Six's sniper frenzy, that even the sounds of her crack of her power armor didn't stop her from sneaking. She sneaked behind the slaver graud and snapped his neck. She grabbed the key and took off the slaves explosive collar of the slaves, "Don't stop running, get as far away from here as you can!" Six barked orders to the slave, as they ran out of the cage.

Veronica and Arcade joined her and they never saw her this way. Arcade did not believe what he was seeing, it was almost like he was looking at another person.

Six ran up the stairs to where Aurelius of Phoenix was sleeping. She sneaked her way in and snapped his neck. She walked his body out side and she kicked it off the second story stairs.

"Anyone else?" She yelled and looked to see no more Legionaries around. "Good we have a boat to catch."

"That must have been some damn good sex you gave her last night." Veronica said to Boone, almost jokingly "She is like a whole another person."

"Her eyes are glowing." Arcade joined in, "Don't think that's normal" Boone left the group to follow after Six as she made her way to the ship.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Boone got on the boat with Six.

"Do I not look ready?" she looked emotionless "Are you guys coming?" she nodded at Veronica and Arcade. They looked to each other and they ran onto the boat.

"So do I get to shoot someone this time?" Arcade joked and Veronica elbowed him. "Not that I want to die, I just would like to get a shot in."

"There is more where that came from." Six said and didn't look at anyone.

...

The boat ride way long and quite, no one was interested in talking to Six who looked like she was ready to rip any one's thoart out.

"This is it." Veronica said as they walked to the gate.

"I love you." Boone said as Six walked past him, she didn't even turn or adknowgle he was there.

With a hard kick Six opened the Gate to Cesar's fort. With Maria in one hand and the machete in the other Six looked to dance in her power armor, a shot to the head, a slice to one's throat, a heavy kick to one's chest and another shot to another's neck. Four legionaries down. It was a graceful dance of gore and blood. After that she continued to walk without a word.

Her team watched in shock as Six killed Legion soldiers one after the other, with out a flinch. On the top of the hill, there was another Gate, Six went inside without waiting for her friends. Veronica and Arcade went to free some slaves, then followed after her.

Boone made his way through the gate a noticed Six's head was bleeding. She sensed to slow down but still fight. She walked towards a group of Legion soldier that hide behind the steel walls of the arena. She took two down and the rest fired at her, she shock back and forth, then fell forward on her face.

"Arcade!" Boone shouted as he fired at the remaining soldiers. Arcade saw Six on the ground and took out his medical kit. The shooting stopped as Boone killed the last legionaries. Boone looked around the camp to see if there was more soldier as Arcade fixed up Six. She had a deep cut that looked to crack the skull, the blood was draining from her body and she was becoming cool. He used a Stimpack to the area and he could not believe that her cracked skull began to heal. The cut was still deep so he had to sew it closed. Veronica and Eddie joined the group and made circles in the area. Boone got back and climbed the steel wall and used his sight to search around.

"We still need to get into Cesar's Tent, how is she?" Boone looked down to Arcade.

"She is bleeding a lot." He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "But the stictes should help." His hands where covered in her blood. He looked down at the blood on his hands, it looked almost metallic, It was very dark and it smelt very metallic, more then normal blood did.

"Do you think we can finish Cesar off with out her?" Veronica came back with Eddie.

"The Praetorian guards are pretty tough ass mother fuckers." Boone breathed out. "I think we can do it... it's will just be hard."

"Harder, then it was when she was awake." Veronica felt Six's cold skin "Is she dead?" Boone turned to them.

"No she is breathing, but she is not healing the way she normally dose."

"She is sweating under her suit, she might have more wounds under it." Veronica began removing the suit.

"God, damn it, if she didn't go head fucking first." the pot called the kettle black. Boone came to help Veronica, Six had a few bullet wound on her leg and a couple of cuts from where the metal of the armor had dug into her skin. The drops of sweat was accompanied by drops of blood.

"She is lucky she is still a live." Arcade put pressure over the deep cuts and began to sew them closed. Six's muscles twitched as the needle was insired into her skin. Veronica found the bullet hole that went all the way though her calf.

"Why dose she smell... so... metallic?" she said as she put the needle of the stimpack in the bullet hole.

"Blood normally has a cooper taste and smell, but Six's... her's is strong." Arcade and Boone, turned six over to her back to see more deep cuts. "Wait there is something metal in her shoulder." Arcade took a closer look. "How could this be?" Arcade looked pale.

"What?"

"It looks like her bone...but it's metal..." Arcade took a deep breath. "That can't be right." He looked at the place where the power armor had cirled up into her skin, ripping the tissue off and reveling bones coated with metal.

"So she is not human?" Boone looked confused.

"No, it's like it's a coating on her bones." He starched his head with his blood covered hands. "I have never heard anything about this or even like this."

"I did." Veronica looked to Six's shoulder. "Father Elijah, told me something about him reading about some old world Tech that could do that." She looked ashamed at herself. "He told me he was looking for it and he set up a camp near the place that reportedly had the machine. but He never told me if he found it."

"She told me that the Brotherhood used her at a lab rat." Boone's jaw clicked as he bit down on his teeth. "If they used it on her... I well... kill them all..."

"There is no way this could be happening." Veronica was scared.

"Whatever it is we need to get her sewed up if we want her to fight with us again." Arcade watched the needle as he was pulling and tugging her skin. "she is already going to be weak with all the blood lost."

"I was right that we shouldn't have trusted you or the god damn brotherhood." Boone's fist was balled, he ignored what Acrade said, his head was full of boiling blood. The pounding of his head was raging him on.

"I didn't know any of this was happening." she lowed her head in shame. "I would have not let this happened.. if I knew."

"The man who taught you everything you know now, never told you about this? That sounds pretty fucking unlikely."

"Everyone hinds something!" Veronica's voice got louder.

"Oh my god... shut up..." Six Breathed out heavy, Boone went to her. "you guys are fighting... like a fucking... married..couple." She softly smiled. "What... what happened?" She turned her Hazel eyes to Boone.

"You got the shit kicked out of you." He grabbed her hand as she weakly looked at him.

"Ooh-rah"

"Here you need to drink something." Arcade gave her a bottle of clean water. "Anyone else would have died from losing that much blood."

"But I'm... I'm not anyone else..."

"She needs something to eat." He passed her some Sugarbombs.

"So are we going to wait til they attack us, or are we going to charge them?" Boone looked around.

"Six is too weak to stand and unless you want to leave her alone then..." Arcade looked at Six trying to stand up.

"i am not.. anyone else." She shock to her feet.

Veronica still had her head down, she didn't want to think that her mentor would lie to her, let a lone do something so horrible as they say.

"I don't blame you for anything." Six went and gave Veronica a hug, "And... I am sorry... I never really got close to you... until I was naked and close to dying." Veronica looked at Six, who's body looked weak and frugal. "You guys got a job to do... I'll stay in a tent... just leave me with a rifle and I should keep them away." She nodded to Boone and Acrade, "So that means you guys better live though this." she smiled weakly. Boone walked her to one of the Legion tents and gave her, her laser rifle.

"You want me to leave Eddie with you?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Nah, I can do it myself, beside you will need the help." She gave him a kiss and he took off his coat to cover her up. " Oh yeah and if you guys don't make it, I will be the next one on the cross."

The team made there way into the tent not knowing what to expect. Boone made the plan that he would go to higher ground and watched with his sight, since the tent did not have a ceiling. He would shot at guards and the rest of the team would stay outside the tent door to fight anyone who would try to escape. It ended up being easier then they had planned. Boone took out Cesar a long with a big group of soldiers. The rest of the came into the tent when the shooting stopped. their where two soldiers and one dog left for the picking. It was easier then they thought when the last soldiers hit the floor and with Cesar the new headless messy, dead, it felt like things had gotten better. Boone walked into the Tent with Six, unconsion in his arms. they set her up on Cesar's bed.

"Her breathing is swallow. She needs blood."

...

Six woke up, itching from the IV. The day had turn to night when she woke up and with Boone was fast asleep next to her, she was not sure where she was.

"Hey, Six." Acrade was sitting on the chair by the side of the bed. "You have color in your skin, so you are doing a lot better." He handed her a bottle of water. "we scanned your body while you slept, we got more lucky then the first time, he took out he scroll of paper he printed out.

"Is that my height chart or something?" Six joked

"Or something, this is the list of body modification that has been done to you." He began to read from the list. "Dermal Impact armor, Dermal impact assault enhancements, Phoenix armor implants, Hypertrophy accelerator, Optics enhancer, Reflex enhancements, Monocyte Breeder, and so on and so on, you pretty much have all implants knew to this world and then some." He cocked his head at her, "Do you remember anything from that fight?"

"I remember the night before, jumping off the cliff, that was pretty fucked up, and when Boone and Veronica was fighting." She looked to see Boone still asleep. She wondered who's bed they were asleep on. "Everything else was like a blur."

"I thought so, your eyes are normally a Hazel, but when we were fighting, it looked like your eyes were blue."

"so what dose that mean?"

"I really don't know. Would you be interested in going to Jacobstown?" Acrade shifted his weights, "I have a doctor friend there and he might be able to find out more about you, that is if you are interested."

"How far away is this Jacobstown?"

"about a few weeks, with some stops, I was think we could take a brake at Gomorrah." He smirked.

"I guess if we get the okay from the team." She shifted in the bed. "Is it safe here?"

"We killed everyone here, but they might be more coming."

"Lets finish the blood pack then, we should keep moving."


	7. In her Twisted Mind

"Home sweet, home." Six fell into her Lucky 38 bed. The nights spent in the tent or under the stars were fun, but a nice warm bed in an air conduction room would end every night sweet. With the team already in Gomorrah, she wanted to take a short nap before joining them for a drink. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep:

"_I do this because I love you." he raised the Micro sledgehammer. She tried to see who it was, but it was too dark for her to see. The sound of the hammer hitting her weak skin was deafening "did you feel that?" *bang, bang* "turn around, don't worry this won't hurt." Her weak body hit the other side of the room, crashing into the wall "your spine is broken, do you feel it?" _

_There is someone else "She can't feel it, lets try it again" This time the Micro sledge hammer hit her gut, caused her to cough out some liquid uncomfortably._

"_If she can't feel it, why is she crying?" The other voice replied, "It's not everyday that her daddy beats her to a bloody pulp." Another hit to her gut sent shocks though her whole body._

"_She is coughing out blood. Give her the meds." A pair of foot steps left the room and the other pair made their way to her. _

_She flinched, "Don't worry, this should help you heal." She felt a hand run though her hair as the needle pierced the bruised skin. That voice, it wasn't her fathers, but who was it, it sounded oddly familiar to her. She was laying on her back as he started to spread her legs. _

"_Please don't." Her voice was weak as she begged. _

"_Don't worry this will make you feel better." She heard the sound of him unzipping his pants, as tears filled her eyes._

Six woke up sweating. _Whats going on?_ She rolled up in bed and began to cry.

...

"She has been in bed for a long time." Veronica walked up to Boone who was sitting at the bar. He didn't say anything. "if she doesn't come back anytime soon you might want to go and check up on her. Just an idea." Veronica followed one of the prostitute back up to her room.

Two hours later, Six walked into the bar. She walked up to Boone who was staring at his drink, she took it from him and drank it down.

"What took you?" Boone looked her up and down.

" just dreaming." She gave him a quick kiss then sat next to him.

"Anything good?"

"No, nothing good" She looked to the barter, "another round"

"Want to talk about it." He looked to her and took off his sunglasses.

"No, it's our break, lets enjoy it." She looked to his tired small eyes. "put your sunglasses on, you lose your mystic." He did as she asked and took another shoot from his refilled glass.

Six drank to forget. She was the type of person who would hide her feeling until it was unbearable, every dream of her past would add weight to her self and would cause a sickness in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't healthy, how she dealt with her problems, but she felt new to everything and drinking was a way to forget and move on, enough though it was just temporary.

Six motioned the barter to give them the bottle. When he handled her the bottle she pulled Boone to follow her and they made their way to downstairs Brimstone. They found a couch on the counter, where a woman was striping. They sat down and six put her legs up on Boone's lap to relax. They drank from the bottle of Scotch and they watched the woman dance.

Not very many people came to Gomorrah only for the booze, the smell and sight of cheap whores would get even the saintliest person get a boner.

She pulled him out of the bar and into a hallway, where Six found the Ladies restroom. She gave him a lusty look and breathed into his ear, "I want you." he gripped her wrist and pull her towards him, there body pressing each others, he looked down at her. 'I want you too.' was what he wanted to say, but he could see something behind her eyes, the sorrow and pain that she didn't want to talk about.

"Whats wrong?" He was never good with words and though he meant it as a concern and not a threat, she took it the wrong way.

"Whats wrong with me?" She moved her body from his, "What is wrong is that I am trying to get some and you won't give me any, that's whats wrong."

"You come hours late and tell me you are having horrible dreams and you want me to forget about it?"

"This is our only free time we have together, lets fucking enjoy this."

"I want to enjoy this with Six, not... who ever you are." she pulls her hands from his as he said this. "Stop acting like a child."

"A child!" her voice echoed through the hallway. She pushed him up against the wall with amazing strength, one hand pushed firmly on his chest. Knocking the breath from him, "A fucking child could not do the shit I have..." she trailed off and stopped the pressure on his chest as her eyes began to water. "I don't remember my fucking childhood." She looked down to his boots. "All I get is these dreams of me getting beaten and raped."

"Six.."

" I can't see anything in my dreams, I just feel the bones braking the fucking hummer crushing my body and I can hear them talking about me." her body tensed up, "Then someone else would have his way with my broken body." he put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off "This is what you want to hear... every night when I dream, I see a day in my old life of torture and pain and rape."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because... I don't even want to believe it's true." she backed up until she felt the other end of the hallway. "I want to keep my mind on the present and the future, not the past." She fumbled with her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles, "You should go back."

"To the Lucky 38?"

"No, to Novac."

"What? You take me along and tell me you..."

"I know what I said," She cut him off, "you were the first person who gave me the time of day, I had no right."

"your damn right." his fist tensed up, "and to think I thought I felt the same way."

Now that hurt, she felt... sore.. hell she didn't know what she felt, but she forced herself to say it, "your services are no longer need."

"... shouldn't have wasted the time." He walked out of the hallway and didn't look back.

He watched his feet as he made his way to Freeside, was he really going to leave? He walked by where he had gotten beaten, by the Kings, he remembered waiting for his death and the feelings he felt after she said those words. He didn't want to believe her then and I still didn't want to. He thought he felt the same, he thought he loved her, but there was doubt in himself. He came after her in lust all these months ago and though she might have confused lust for love, he was older and wiser or so he thought he was.

It was getting dark and he knew he needed a place to stay the night or continue traveling on, but he felt something push him back, not letting him leave Freeside. Some thing, some concern, some worry, would she make it with out him? _She handled herself pretty well at Cottonwood_. He wasn't worried about about her life, he was worried about her, her self being.

He remembered the night after she killed House, he carried her to the fort and whispered into her ears, he promised her that he would never leave her alone, he promised he would protect her and that he would always be with her. He feared that he would lose her that night, but her learned since then that he didn't need to fear that. But a promise was a promise.

He looked up to the gate to leave Freeside, he may have hated the way she treated him, but something tug at him, he looked down to see a little child looking up at him. The little boy was tugging at his trench coat.

"You dropped this mister." the little was holding his beret, he didn't even noticed it fell off him.

"Thanks kid." He took it from the kid. The kid had piercing blue eyes, the kind he saw on Six, the kid smiled and began running back. He was about to put the beret back on his head, when he felt that he was still wearing his, when he realized it was the one he gave Six when they first met. Did she slip it back in his coat, hell she might have asked the kid to give it back to him. He put it back into his coat inner pocket.

Boone looked back at the well light Vegas Strip and though his mind told him to leave, he decided to walk back to the Strip.

...

Six woke up a few hours later, alone in bed. Her eyes where red from crying, her body felt weak and useless. She pretty much crawled her way to the bathroom. A bath helped her clear her mind, being cleaning was always refreshing, in more ways then one. She felt so selfish to think that things would change, that things would get better. She had to set her priorities straight, she knew that setting back her revenge would just elongate the pain she felt. She felt the same way she did that night in Freeside, before she killed Benny, she felt like a new person. But she didn't remember killing Benny, she felt like she killed him but she didn't remember how she killed him. Did that make sense to her? No, but she really was not in the mood to think about it.

She needed that feeling again. _No more pussy footing around _She had a job to do and feeling sorry for herself and having feels for someone else was not making her life better. She held her breath and went under water. She opened her eyes and saw how the world look from under the water. She waited until her heart beating was fast and her body need the fresh air, before lifting her head out of the water.

She found a beautiful prewar red halter dress, that she just loved. She brushed her hair to one side and she looked to the mirror, the pure sex appeal of the dress masked her feeling of insignificant, she had in herself. She clinched her jaw and began making her way out.

"Wow." Boone was in the kitchen when he saw her, she didn't think she would see him again.

"Thought you left." She didn't look at him.

"Was going to, but I promised you I would look after you." he was fumbling with the beer in his hand.

"When, you're just a gun for hire." she had a bitter tone in her voice. "I told you, your service are not need."

"Is that all I am a... service?" he leaned on the door frame of the kitchen.

"yeah." Six pushed the elevator button, her tone in her voice sounded like like a lie.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drink." his teeth grit as she talked.

"Stop drinking your problems away."

The elevator door opened "What like you." and she went inside with out even looking at him.

The sniper sensed to have forgot that the Arcade was siting in the kitchen reading a prewar book. Then when he turned back into the kitchen he almost jumped in surprise.

"God damn it don't sneak up on me like that."

"I've been here for sometime now, listening." Arcade placed a piece of paper in the spot of the book he was reading, "Lovers make poor confidantes." He closed the book and left it at one side. "If what she says about her past is true and with the amount of body modifications, it can start messing with her mind. There is something dark in side of her, something morbid and broken, we won't be able to find out entirely until we make it up to Jacobstown." He stood up and readjusted his eye glasses, "she is a woman, can't except to much from it." He began walking out of the room before Boone began talking.

"Sometimes its like shes a whole another person."

"She is, we don't know how she was before, so in my doctor's opinion I think you should give her some time, figure out what she needs, before she was a entirely normal person."

...

Six was sitting at the Black jack tables in the Tops, her fingers ran through the stake of chips. She was winning which was not new to her, she had a lot of luck, for a girl who felt so down on herself. A group of people where gathering around her as she would bet 200 chips on each hand. They thought she was crazy but she won most of the time. The Chairman would come to her and sent her drinks and snacks. Though she didn't eat, she enjoy drinking on the house's cap. She caught the eye of Swank, the new owner of the Tops after Benny's death. She talked to him once before and he gave her 100 chips to buy something pretty. He watched her, but many people watch her, she didn't think much about it. Until he began being the person who was passing on the drinks.

"Don't you have some lackey to do this for you?" she was getting pretty drunk when she started flirting with him.

"Nah, baby, for you, you get the special treatment."

"You are too good to me." She won another 200 chips. "Do I get you as the big prize?"

"Maybe baby, maybe." She won again. "You know what baby, you just got yourself comped for the presidential suite." She smiled and thought that she had better digs at the Lucky 38.

"I think I should cash out." She picked up her chips.

"If you want baby, I can show you to your room?" She smiled and motioned him to follow her. After exchanging the chips for caps, she followed Swank to the Presidential suite, as they passed by the slot machines, Six didn't even notice Boone was sitting at one of the machines. Boone watched her follow Swank and saw how he opened the door for her, just to watch her body sway as she walked in. He bit down on his jaw, when someone else sat next to him. She had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, he thought she looked familiar.

"Hey, your the guy from Boulder city." She said drunkenly. "Oh yeah, oh my god, you are the guy that fucked that girl who was all noisy." She laughed with a snort, He didn't say anything to her. "Oh.. we got a shy guy here." She looked to her friends who was on another row of slot machines. "My name is Sarah, why is a guy like you all alone?" He finally look at her.

"I thought I wasn't alone."

"Don't worry, your not alone anymore, we girls are looking for a drink, if you want to buy us one." She winked at him.

"You guys are all with the NCR?"

"Well, yeah."

"How many are you?"

Sarah got even more happy, "Just us four and we all like whiskey." She was crewing on bubblegum, so she clicked every now and then when she talked. Boone found it annoying, but he wanted a drink any way.

"I hear they have a great rat pack show at the Ace's upstairs, we can met you there." She popped her gum.

"Okay." He thought he would end up drinking all the whiskey before he even got up stairs.

...

"So what do you think, baby?" Swank showed her around the presidential suite.

"Not bad." She looked around and thought it looked empty not having any friends around.

"Do you play Pool?" He grabbed a pool cue.

"Don't think so." she looked down at the pool table.

"Since you are a betting broad, hows about we play, best 2 out of 3." He said with a smile, leaning flirtatiously on the pool table.

"What are we playing for."

"You and me twisted in the sheets."

"So... if you win I sleep with you and if I win..."

"You can sleep with me too... I am just kidding with ya, you can do anything you want, baby." He smiled hoping she would be interested in sleeping with him.

"How about you double the caps I just won?" She smiled at him, not at all interested in sleeping with him.

"Ouch, baby. Okay I'll do it, but you twisting my arm, baby." Swank began setting the balls up, while she watched him. She never played the game, not that she remembered, but while watching him hit the ball the first few times, she realized it was very simple math, simple angles. He won the first game, but she took home the gold when she won the last two games. She held two balls in her hand and she rotated them in her hand.

"So how did I do?" She looked to him.

"You did good, baby." He loosed his tie as a bead of sweat drop from his forehead. "you just won yourself 6,000 caps, you know." she jumped on the pool table and crossed her legs. "are you sure you never played this game before."

"To be totally honest, your boss or ex boss shot me in the head a few months ago, I don't remember anything before then." She put her arm on the table and shifted her weight on it. "So I might have played it before, I didn't in the past few months, that I remember."

"What Benny did that to you?" He looked confused, she moved her bangs to the side showing him her scar. "damn baby." He was surprised she was telling the truth. "Will since we got a high-roller here, I'll take you up to the Ace's and I think they should be just starting the rat pack show, if you care to join me."

"I am not going to say no to that." She jumped off the table and he put out his arm for her to hold it, so she did.

...

Six grabbed a table in the back of the theater, while Swank picked up some Nuka-cola and Rum. He poured the glasses, half Nuka, half Rum, as they enjoyed the show. After a few songs, one of the girls near the stage began dancing crazy and throwing her bra on the stage.

Six and Swank laughed, "That dude is so getting laid." he pointed to the table.

"He has a good chance with 4 girls and just one of him." She didn't realize it, until then that she recognized that beret from any where. _at least he will be getting laid tonight. _

"What do I have to do to get you like that, baby?"

"I am not wearing a bra." She smirked. One of the singers on stage, picked up the bra and smiled.

"This one is for you, baby." The singer said, before busting into song.

"What about underwear?"

"What is underwear?" She smirked again.

"You really don't know what underwear is?" She looked at him with a duh face.

"I don't wear underwear. Underwear is for pussies." She crossed her legs and smile without looking at him.

"Damn, baby, you are my kind of girl." They stayed and enjoyed the music, Swank stayed close to her, whispering into her ears. Trying to get her back to the suite, she really wasn't interested in him, she just wanted to drink.

"Thank you, thank you very much and good night." The singers took a bow and blew kisses at everyone.

"So what do we do now, baby" Swank looked to her.

"Drink more." She took another drink and he refilled her glass.

Boone got up to get another bottle of whiskey, at the bar in the back of the theater, when he spotted Six. Their eyes met, but she went back to her drink, so he did too. He brought the bottles over to the ladies, but he could not stop looking back to Six. She was just drinking and Swank was talking in her ears, every now and then she would laugh and look to Swank. Boone looked to the ladies with him, one had her head on the table and the others where going of about how uncomfortable their shoes were. He would look back to Six who was standing up with Swank and leaving the theater. He clinched his fist, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to punch Swanks lights out and the other part just wanted to make his way back to the lucky 38.

...

"So baby." Swank sat next to her at the bar in the suite, "What should we do now?" She was refilling her glass with scotch, she looked lazily at him after he was done talking.

"Are you trying to.. fuck me?" She said sounding the most drunk she had been that night. He made a fake surprise face at her.

"Hey, baby, I am just trying to keep our high rollers happy."

"Just keep the drink coming" With that he put his hand on her thigh, she didn't stop him, until he was trying to make his way to the slit of her dress and trying to get his hand inside her dress. She dropped her hand hard over his, gripping her nails into his flesh. "You shouldn't take advantage of drunk gamblers." She sounded suddenly sober. He tried to twist his hand from her death grip, it hurt more each time he would twist.

"Okay, baby, let me go." He smirked, then there was a knock on the door, so she let him go and he went to answer the door.

...

"Fuck it" Boone said under his breath. He got up and made his way down by the casino floor without saying anything to the girls, not that they paid much attention to him, since he got them their drinks. He looked around and didn't see them any where. _They most have got back back into their room. _Just the thought of it made his stomach curl, he could not deny the fact that he was just a little jealous and worried. His jaw clinched as he made his way to the suite, he cursed his self for worrying or even thinking about it. He knocked on the suite door and with that Swank opened the door.

"Hey this is a two.." Boone punched him in the face before he could finish what he was saying. He walked over Swank who was on the floor.

"Who was it?" Six asked without turning around. She was sitting at the bar and she was stirring her drink broadly.

"Just me." Boone said, Six loved Boone's voice, it was dark and deep, she turned around with a smile. He came up to her and kissed her. She may have been upset with him, but that was the only thing she wanted to do all night, kiss him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"God, you're moody" The way he said that almost made her laugh.

"I wanted you to get away." She looked up at him, "I am no good for you."

"I've survive worse then you." He ran his thumb on the skin of her arm, "Been traveling with you for almost a year now, can't seem to get away from you."

"You had your chance... just so you know"

"I did, but something... I don't know... won't let me."

"I did mean what I said, in Freeside. I love you and maybe it is cause you are the first person who gave me the time of day or that you were the first to follow me. All I know is that I care so god damn much about you." she shifted in her chair before she got up, "Now that doesn't mean I going to have your little babies." she stuck out her tongue childishly. "Don't think that's my thing."

"Good, already have to watch you, don't think I could handle another one." He said, with his unchanged voice, she punch him on the shoulder playfully as she fought the the urge to bust out laughing.

"Lets blow this joint." and they made there way to the door.

"Bastard still owns me 6,000 caps." She said as she walked over Swank as he was on the floor in pain, from his broken noise.

"How did he own you caps?" he asked as they walked out of the casino.

"Silly men, always think that just cause we are chicks, we can't play pool."


	8. Meet Rachael Herd

They got Traveling the next day. Everyone was refreshed from there brake on the Strip, they were ready for the few days of travel to Jacobstown. There was not very many reasons to stop, except for the normal nightly camping, so they got there in a few days.

"I didn't realize that this town was full of super mutants." Six said to Arcade after she was welcomed into the city by Marcus.

"We are looking for Doctor Henry, follow me." They followed Arcade into the ski resort.

"Doctor Henry." Arcade walked up to him.

"Arcade my boy, you better have a good reason to bother my studies." He said, Arcade moved him to the side of the room and they talked quietly in the corner.

Six looked out the window, it was the first time she saw snow, she wanted to slide down the snow and make little snowman, she felt like a kid again. She talked with Veronica about what fun things they could do in the snow.

"Snow fight!" Veronica laughed

"You are good with your hands, you would most likely beat me." Six joked

"oh yeah, I am good with my hands, more then you know." She elbowed Six and winked at her jokingly.

"It's so beautiful out here." Six pressed a hand on the cold window. "Okay, so before we leave we are soooo having a snow fight!" She stopped and looked to Arcade, as he came back to talk to her.

"I think he is ready for you." Arcade said to Six, "Now I know this sounds crazy, but I really need you to trust me on this."

"Sure, why would I doubt you." Six stopped when she saw a chair with many wires and straps. "hmm... What is going on?"

Arcade took a deep breath. "Okay, you have the normal strength of any super mutant, who could take any one of us down, without any weapon and you are showing signs of multiple personalities."

"So you think it would be a good idea to tied me down and butt rape me with wires?"

"Butt rape is such a harsh word, but.. yes." Arcade looked worried as she tensed up. "You will be okay, your friends will be near you, you will have two doctors to help and in the end we get to learn so much more about you."

"Is it going to hurt?" Six made a sad face.

"Only... a lot. Sorry, I am not good as candy coating things, but you have been through a lot of shit. This can lead you in the right direction." She looked up to Arcade.

"I trust you, but Boone better be next to me, so he can kick your ass if you hurt me."

"Of Course." Arcade helped Six on to the chair and strapped her up.

"This is the girl?" Dr. Henry asked looking her up and down.

"Correct."

"She doesn't look like much."

"Looks lie, remember, never judge a book by it's cover." Arcade said and taped on the wires.

"Whatever you say, boy." Dr. Henry attached straps to her and monitored her heart beat. "You are right about her heart, it's heavy as any nightkin I have seen."

Boone and Veronica found themselves a chair.

"I hope you guys bought tickets for this freak show." Six stuck out her tongue trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait I had to buy tickets, oh crap." Veronica joked.

"I am right here next to you okay." Boone comforted her.

Dr. Henry put a metal helmet on her and he gave her a stick attached to a wire, for her to put inside her mouth.

"Okay we are going to start by shocking you. This will hurt." He toyed with some numbs, the machine beeped 3 times and a current of electricity entered her body. Six shock and bit down on the stick almost braking it. Then it stopped, Six's head was leaning back and her eyes where close.

"Nothing is happening, I should try it again." Dr. Henry, pressed a button again. Another shock hit Six, she bet hard down on the stick, broken it and the electricity stopped again.

"We have to give her a new stick so she won't bite her tongue." Dr. Henry got close to to grab the broken stick. He stopped when Six grabbed a hold of his arm, she had ripped though the stripes. Six opened her eyes and they glowed blue. She squeezed his wrist and with a crack she broke his wrist. His screaming filled the room as he held his limp wrist. Six lifted up her head emotionless. She looked around and everyone was silent.

"You better have a fucking good reason why I am tied to a chair." Six's voice was deep and dark, it was different. "Is anyone going to tell me or should I start broken some more bones." She looked to Boone. "Ahhh the Boyfriend." She growled at him.

"If you are not Six then who are you?" Arcade said scared.

"Rachael." Her moves were steady, quick and her eyes were intense. "You should go help your doctor friend." She spat at Arcade.

"Aww... the protege." She looked to Veronica "Daddy loved you better then his own daughter." Veronica put her hand over her mouth, in disbelieve.

"Your mentor was an interesting one." Rachael tugged on the straps. "When he got Mother pregnant, he was glad, he had someone to test his new experiments on. He gave mother pills to make the perfect daughter." Rachael cracked her neck as she moved it. "You know it's taking me more energy to not brake out of here then it would for me to get out. You really think I am just as strong as a tiny nightkin? What an insult." The room was silent, "What, you bring me out and don't even have any god damn questions to ask me. Next time write a fucking script." She blinked and looked up to Boone, "Did she ever tell you how she killed Benny? Don't worry he got the happy ending he always wanted." she laughed evilly and Boone looked down on the floor. "You god damn fucking fucks, you disgust me. A terrible group of friends, not worth the shit on Six's shoe."

"You know nothing about us." Veronica stood up.

"You think I just come out when she is in a fight or is getting hurt. Fuck no. she is in my god damn body, she is doing all the fucking I want to do, but I do get to watch." She smiled at Boone

"What is going on in your body?" Arcade finally asked.

"You already know the implants, so I'll make it simple for you simpletons, I was sent to pick up some shitty holotape, when a lovely group of Khans came to fuck me in the ass. They beat me with sledge hammers, they distorted me from the waist down. Turning my bones into dust, they didn't want a fucking Khan to mate with some Brotherhood scum." Rachael tugged against the ropes making sure she left rope burns. "Daddy, just won't have it. He found something that would replace bone with metal. He trained me to not feel any pain, it was daily that he beat me. He said it built character. Then came the other implants, liquid metal, daddy shot it into my blood, it became the joints and it coated the remaining bones. I have sliver shoulder plate, sliver chest plats, and he replaced my spine with a mixture of the strongest metals. All of this was done with no meds. I felt everything. Then there was my favorite part. The brain implants, the chips where easy, it was the liquid metal that hurt. It felled every mother fucking crack in my brain, it strengthen me to handle more then a few bullets in my head and my brain learned more. I could watch people do something and I would learn after watching them once. How do you think I learned to shoot so well, in such a short time." She moved her free hand around using her index and her middle fingers, as legs moving around her head.

"I can feel Six inside of me now, but she is too weak to fight me."

"If you are so strong as you say you are, then why is Six mostly in control and you only come out to fight?" Arcade watched as Rachael's head rolled towards him.

"Simple, the last 26 years of my life was all me baby. Six lived inside of me, she always had, another gift from daddy, but she had no power over me." Rachael's muscles became tense "Then after getting shot by that little fucker, She was the one who came to. She took over, I didn't fight her, I didn't want to. I was tried of living my life, I was tried of hating so much. Then their was Six, so fucking naive. She didn't remember anything. She almost died when she got into a fight with some Powder Gangers down at Goodsprings, When I realized she still needed me. After that, any fight she got into I took over." Rachael scanned the room with her eyes. "See I am really not that fucking horrible, I only do this for my body. I don't want her fucking with the paint job." Rachael leaned her head back. "She is a noisy little fucker. Always joking, always so fucking happy." She tapped her head with her fist. "She doesn't know what is going on, she can't. She... She deserves better then that. Help her... Help her became what she wants, let her kill daddy and then you won't see me again." Rachael's voice sounded weak. "She deserves to live..." Rachael breathed deep, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"What is going on?" Boone looked to Arcade

"I think she went back inside of her minds, I guess." The doctor was not interested into getting close to her after what happened to Dr. Henry. They watch her chest move up and down with each breath, she shivered and breathed out. She started to lift her head and opened her eyes to it's normal hazel color. Six looked around to see her friends with scared and surprised faces.

"Did I fall a sleep?" she was surprised to feel her free arm as she whipped her face. "Don't tell me I fell a sleep when you guys shock me."

Though no one really knew what to do, Boone came over and untied her. Six watched him do this. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

...

Arcade waited for the next day to talk to Six about what had happened.

"We met Rachael." Arcade sat on the table across from Six who was eating her breakfast.

"What?" Six had her mind lost in her magazine of Lad's Life.

"The other day when you asked if you fell asleep, after we shocked you, we got to talk to Rachael." He put a holotape on the table between them. "Dr. Henry didn't tell anyone he had recorded the whole thing, until it was all done."

"So I can hear her voice?" Six looked at the holotape, she had a look on her face like it was going to come and bite her. "She talks about her past in here?"

"It's the whole recording of the conversation we had with her." He moved it closer to her with his index finger. "It's not going to kill ya to listen to it."

"I know that, it's just a big step." She put down her fork and she moved her plate to the side. "If and when I play it, it's going to tell me about who I am... or was... it's scary."

"Oh yeah it was also scary to see, but you can't see anything from a holotape." He moved it close to her, until her couldn't stench anymore. "You looked like you were possessed or something. Creepy stuff."

Six finally got up the nerve to pick it up. "So that whole I was sleeping thing was a lie?"

"Will not tactically, Six was asleep, Rachael... not so much." Arcade fiddled with his thumbs.

"okay then, round up everyone, I want to have them around to hear it with me." she looked at the holotape wondering what she would find out, but she needed to get dress, and start the day.

When she got to her room, Boone was still asleep on the bed, They had held each other all night. He wanted to hear her tell him stories of the things she did before she met him in Novac, He was intent with listen to her voice and her laugh. In return he told her about Bittersprings and she promised him, that she would take him there. Even through he was not very interested in going, Six felt that it might be better for him to understand what was going there now. He didn't understand how she knew what was good for him, but she did. He did understand how she knew what he wanted before he did and how she had learned to read him so will. Boone was a whole another person with Six, he told her things that others didn't know about him, he was softer and sweeter with her, she brought it out of him.

Six had looted a Merc Charmer outfit, that was a grayish blue mini skirt outfit, with holey tights, he knee high boots added a nice touch to it. She patted the dust off of it and she went over to wake up Boone.

The Team had met up in Dr. Henry's office, The doctor had his hand in a cast that his assist, Calamity make him. He stayed a few steps away from Six, for reasons no one had told her. Six waited for everyone to enter the room before she played the holotape. She looked around to make sure she could see everyone and she put the holotape into her pipboy, she looked to see everyone before she pressed play:

"Okay we are going to start by shocking you. This will hurt." *click, click* *sshhhhhzz...*

"Nothing is happening, I should try it again." *click, click*

*Sshhhhzz...*

"We have to give her a new stick so she won't bite her tongue." *ripe crack*

"ahhhh..."

"You better have a fucking good reason why I am tied to a chair."

"Is anyone going to tell me or should I start broken some more bones."

The record stop and she took the holotape out of her pipboy. Six held the tape in her hands and crushed it.

"What the fuck are you doing." Dr. Henry almost jump on to her, when he noticed her eyes glowing. A piece of the tape had dug into her skin and she didn't notice the blood that dropped from it.

"What fucking part of, I don't want Six to know about her past don't you idiots not understand?" Rachael throw the pieces of the holotape to the floor along with her blood. "Why can't you just fucking understand that I am only doing this for her?"

"She has the right to know." Boone looked down on her.

"She does, But not from me, I want you, her friends to be the ones who tell her, she would hate herself if I told her." Rachael had calmed down. "She has been through so much already, all she really needs to know is that her past is not her fault. Life is to short to fucking worry about the past. I am here from the past, she can know about me, I just don't want her to relate to me."

"She is nothing like you." Boone cliched his jaw

"I know, that's why." She walked around them, they all knew how powerful she could be so messing with her was not a good idea. "I thought I told you this before, I lived my life for the past 26 years of my live as some mistake, I never enjoyed shit. But Six, oh Six, she enjoys everything and everyone. My daddy fucked up my life, I don't wan to fuck up Six's life."

"But your life is Six's life." Arcade had to jump in.

"Not for long, if you do me one thing, you will never see or in this case met me again." She looked around, waiting for a reaction. "But why trust me? either you do or you don't. Just let her get the revenge that she needs, let her kill her daddy or let ME kill him. Then Six is your's. I will not come out, I will spend my energy healing her and keeping her alive."

"We can't make her kill anyone."

"Just tell her what I told you, she doesn't need to hear it, just tell her. Find where daddy hides and I will seek him. Then she can go off and have many bouncing babies, with that bald fucker and she can live a normal life. You dig?" Rachael strutted up and down around the group, enjoying making them flinch. "I think it's an easy request, she wanted to do this any way." She stopped and took a closer look to Boone and then to the others, "you guys are not a talkative bunch are you?"

"What if she won't do it?" Acrade asked

"There is no doubt in our minds that she won't want to pull the trigger. Now if we can skip all this small talk, I can only heal her when I am not out here talking to you idiots." Rachael sat down on the bed and waved to them good bye with her bloodily hand and closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes, they were once again hazel.

"That was weird, anyone know why my hand is bleeding." Six asked puzzled.

"It was Rachael," Arcade came over by Six to clean out her wound. "She didn't want use to let you play the holotape, so she just told us what to do." He was pulling a piece of clear plastic out of the wound with a pair of tweezers.

"What did she want us to do?"

"Go back to the Bunker and find out where Father Elijah is." Veronica finally stepped up to talk. "I guess, that he was the one who did this to you." Six knew how much Father Elijah meant to the scribe, so she was wondering how she was handling this information. "I really don't know what to think, he did go a little crazy at Helios One, so maybe, just maybe, he could be cold hearted enough to do it. I just really want to hear his side."

"I understand." Six was not sure what she would find out about Father Elijah nor did she understand why he had did this to her. "Before we travel on, I hope you guys understand that we have to make a detour."

...

Six planned for today to be a day, where she would play in the snow and even though the plans changed in the morning she wanted to take a ride in the snow, before the day was out.

Six's team had almost fell apart on this trip here, she found out she broke Dr. Henry's wrist, she hated this woman living in her, in fact she feared her.

When the snow started to fall, she sat out in the snow alone, on a blanket. She was catching the snow flakes into her tongue when Boone made his way over to join her.

"I thought that I scared everyone away from me." She looked up to the sky as the snowflakes landed so softly on her hair and eye lashes.

"Don't think you can scare me away." Boone watched her stick her tongue out.

"Tell me about your wife." It sensed out of the blue.

"I though you didn't like me talking about her."

"It's not that, I just think that you still think I am her." Six didn't look at him as he sat down next to her.

"She live in New Vegas until she married me... Manny and I had planned to move to Novac. It was a place, where he grew up, I made it own home... Carla hated it. She wanted to go back to the strip... but I didn't want to." Boone moved his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "I wanted to name own kid after her, She was not interested in that." He put his sunglasses on. "She complained, a lot, but her voice, it made me... forget.." He looked to Six who was still looking at the sky. "I never told her about what happened at Bittersprings, you were the first person I told about it."

He rubbed a snowflake off her shoulder, "I don't know why I told you.. I guess, I feel like I don't have to worry about being... judged by you." He laid out on the blanket, "I feel like... I don't have to worry.. about anything with you." Six laid down next to him with her arm behind her head for support. "We were married for a little more then a year and she never... got used to living in Novac." His sunglasses was getting covered in snow, which made Six smirk a little. "I will never stop caring for Carla and I will never stop caring for you." He removed his sunglasses and turned his head to Six. She was still staring at the sky, she felt horrible for wanting him to move on, he had already confessed his love for her, but she felt a bit of doubt in his voice. She loved him, but she needed to wait when he was completely ready to give his heart entirely away.

"I am sorry." That is the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why?"

"For every thing you have been though."

"I... I'm a murder... I deserve it." He put his sunglasses back on after pushing away the snow.

"Rachael did some horrible things and she had horrible things done to her. There is only this." She finally looked to him "You stick with me and I'll keep miss fortune on her toes." she smiled softy at him, he felt comfortable just laying next to her, she had an aura of comfort. Their nose touched each other's and they laid like this, until Six's legs got to cold for the snow.

Boone passed his trench coat to Six to put on while he folded up the blanket and started to walk back to camp. Six's fingers shaked when she dug in for a hand full of snow, she balled it and throw it on the back of Boone's shirt. He had stopped and turned to her, just to get another snow ball on the front of his shirt. He looked emotionless as the snow fell off his shirt, he looked at Six who had a grin from ear to ear and he uncharacteristically grabbed a hand full of snow, with his free hand and returned fire. The snow landed on her face, the aim of a sniper, and with her mouth agape she let out a laugh so loud that some people would have mistaken it for a scream.

Six got down on her frozen knees and began throwing hand fulls of snow, They lost their form, become just snow chunks and not snow balls. Six had to stop since her fingers were become numb, when the air between them had cleaned, it look that nothing really hit him. She stood up and walked her way towards him, when she got up close enough to hug him, he dropped the hidden snow ball that he had behind his back on to her head. Six stuck out her tongue at him and smile.

"Okay, okay truths." She got on her tip toes to kiss him and with that she shook her head, dog like, making sure she got him with falling snow. Boone smiled almost as much as she was, he felt different. He felt like he did before he joined the NCR, before he was a sniper, before bitter springs, before Carla, Six brag out the child in him. He rested his cold hand on her shoulder and they made there way back to the ski resort.


	9. Bittersprings

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it was getting me all depressed. I had to add more to it, since I felt like I was flying though this chapter too fast. Trying to cram so much in one story is crazy!

Warning: I don't own Fallout :(

...

The team had a noticeable crack in between them, when they dropped Arcade and Veronica off to New Vegas, Six had many doubts that they would not be back to Lucky 38 as a team again. Arcade found her to be a science project and Veronica was too close to her mentor to want to watch him be killed. So when they entered the Lucky 38, Six wanted to set things straight.

"Boone and I, well be gone for about a week. So a week from today, If I don't see everyone here then I'll take it you have moved on with rest of your life." She looked around to see if everyone was listen. "This started as just a small rag-tag team and now, it feels like no one seems to trust each other. No one here should have to worry about someone else stabbing them in the back and definitely not from another team member. So make it be knew that if you won't be here when I come back, I will understand that you are not in the group anymore. Nothing personal, I just want... to keep everyone comfortable." Six thought it was a simple request; she didn't want to have to worry about her team not trusting her. They had each other's back, but who would be the one to turn around and start stabbing. "The sun just set, Boone and I will be leaving in the morning, enjoy your freedom." Six and Boone made their way to her room and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I am not a good leader, am I?"

"How... how did you kill Benny?" That questioned seemed out of the blue to Six, but in truth she knew she didn't really remember.

"I don't remember."

"Then how do you know he's dead?" She felt as she if he was almost attacking her, his voice raised enough to cause goose bumps.

"I remember seeing you, then going to the Tops and freaking out, almost had a heart attack there, then I remember Mr. House."

"You don't remember... fucking him or something along that line?" Her jaw dropped as she thought about it as she put her head in her hands. Could she have really done that?

"Fucking Rachael, I... I had planned to try to get him alone, then... I don't know. I freaked out and I couldn't do it." She walked to the bed, sat down and put her knees to her chest. "Guess Rachael finished the job." His jaw tensed up as he looked at her, the thought of her with someone else caused his blood boil, still in the back of his mind he knew that he had no right to tell her what to do.

That night he ran away from her like she was a fucking giant radscorpion, just because she said those three words she had no right to say. Yet now, he still couldn't leave her, he couldn't entirely blame her, he did not want to believe that she was anything without him. Still that kinda of thinking was foolish and he knew it. Boone did not want to leave her, even when he had the chance to, he wouldn't and he saw how she was went Rachael took control. It was Rachael, not Six who kill that bastard, it was Rachael who fucked his brains out before blowing them out.

"I guess you're right." He stumbled over the words, "That night I fucked things up... and you did what you had to." Every small bit of childish jealousy and possessiveness seemed to come back to him. It was the same with Carla, he knew it, everyone who would look at his wife or tried anything on her, and he would break their arm or knock their heads in. Still Carla liked that, she liked having men fight over her, but this was not Carla. This was the chick that crushed Legionaries with just a quick blow, she got shot in the head twice, she was the one who could talk her with out of anything and still come out smiling.

Rather he realized it or not she didn't need him, she wanted him, she wanted him there to watch her back, to stand beside her and to hold at night. This was all entirely new to him, he was looking for a damsel in distress, but what he found, that night that she walked into his life, was the ass kicking woman he had grown to love.

"I shouldn't have brought that up." He walked over to her and sat next to her. "I've met Rachael. That bitch is crazy... it's just hard, having the same body, yet being so different." She looked to him, still holding her knees to her chest.

"I would have never known, if you didn't say anything." She stared at the holes in her tights, "She doesn't really tell me anything. It really is like two different people living in one body... I would never; I could never do or want to do that."

"I trust you." at least for the most part...

….

The Next two days where full of traveling, they pasted by Camp Golf and had to teach a band of misfits at the camp how to shot, lucky for them there was Boone to help them. The next day they made it to Bittersprings, it was a change from the snowy mountains of Jacobstown and it was a big camp with few people. Boone kept his head down as Six would talk to the refugees and some of the children. The sniper couldn't help but think about the many parents of the kids, that he might have killed. It all felt like broken memories as he looked back at the scared and worried children, almost feeling like he was watching them through his scope all over again. Just thinking about it made him sick, he was already starting to regard coming her.

Six had some toys to give to the kids, a few T-rex toys, she got from Novac, she couldn't stop the urge to help in any way that she can. There were a lot of hurt people and she felt helpless not being able to do more than that. They made their way to Coyote Tail Ridge as the sniper's heart broke as he looked at the grave yard.

"Christ… they put the grave yard here." It felt like a bad dream, but it was all too real. "Let's spend the night here. Should be long." He made it sound like he was waiting for something, which in truth, he was, he was waiting to die.

"How does it feel being out here?" Six was sitting next to him drinking a bottle of clean water, while Boone was laying and looking through his scope.

"It... it hurts... When I saw the graves... I feel so horrible" his voice shook and Six pasted him the bottle of water. "So many innocent people died here." He took a drink. "We were ordered to keep a watch at Coyote Tail Ridge... the orders were to shot any and all Khans." He looked down at the bottle of water, "But something was wrong, there were kids, elders, and the injured. We reported... what we saw... but... they still told us to shot until we were out of ammo... so we did." He closed his eyes and remembered seeing the bodies of the innocent people in piles, the dirt was painted red with their blood, he shock the image out of his head.

"You did what you were told, you were a soldier and it was a horrible mistake."

"It was, but I can't stop myself from... thinking I could have done things differently." He got up to his knees. "If I was as strong as you.. if I just questioned... maybe just once questioned a god damn order, then I could have stopped... this from happening."

"Just because of the few times, I didn't want to follow what the NCR told me to do, does not make me a fucking saint. You were a soldier, you were trained to do everything they told you to do. No god damn order was to be ignored." She moved in closer to him. "It was the fault of the idiots in command who ordered this massacre."

"I guess... it still doesn't make the nights any easier."

"If you second guessed yourself, you or someone else could have died."

"Someone else did die, those innocent people I killed did. I am a god damn murder." Boone look back to his scope, he must have heard something that Six did not hear. "Something's wrong."

"What?" She took out her Binoculars from her hip and looked to where he is looking.

"A Legion slaving party, a big one, maybe too big for us, maybe this is why I am here." He got his rifle ready. "You don't have to join if you don't want to."

"I am with you till the end." She took out her laser riffle and they took off over to the Legion soldiers.

Boone had ran in too head strong, "Can't run from me." He boasted as he shot at them. It didn't take long for Six's eyes to begin to glow, she shot wildly at them, but her aim was amazing. As if she senses them, she motioned Boone to follow her while she found the second wave of Legion Soldiers. With Rachael in-control, the Legion soldiers had very little chance; she whipped the second wave out quick. Boone spotted the third wave and ran toward them, without her. She shot at a few legion Mongols that didn't even stand a chance, when she noticed Boone was gone.

"Mother fucker." Rachael said under her breath and she made her way to find him. Just up the hill by the grave yard that had haunted for the last three years, it was man against 3 Legionary assassins. It was almost fitting that he landing on top a pile of dirt, looking up to a Khan helmet, as the Legion soldiers beat on him. The place where he had lost his heart, his mind, and his humanity, had been the place he wanted to die. _Fine is fine…_

"God damn it, Boone." Rachael said as she shoots at the assassins, turning them to ash as they surrounded Boone's body. She almost froze at the sight of him, the dagger that pierced his chest, as she fell to her knees. Still there was hope, she could still feel his heart beat, so with her strength she carried Boone to the Medical tent. Just like she did all those months ago, she was his guardian angel.

….

Boone woke up a few hours later to see Six asleep on the chair close to him, she looked almost angelic from the light through the crack of the tent, seemed to surround her. He was truly thankful for her, for her heart, her love for him, and all the god damn times she made him laugh. Hell even the pain in his chest was thankful for her, as he felt the wrapping over the wound. Lt. Markland walked over to him as soon as he noticed that the sniper had waked up.

"Bitter springs are lucky to have you guys watching out for us, but it looks here, you got yourself your own guardian angel." Lt. Markland said, Boone had to agree with him on that, the doctor must have been reading his mind. "I would have never thought that such a tiny girl like her would be able to carry you."

"She is still surprising me." Boone looked to her sleeping body and if he had believed in a god, he would have thanked him for her.

"But you my friend, you got your head knocked good and stabbed, just barely missing your heart. Consider yourself lucky, but you might want to stay another day here, before you wander off." He saluted Boone. "We are lucky to have you." Boone sat staring at Six, he was lucky to have her. He could not count the many times she had saved him, from his self, from a fight, and even from the downward spiral that he was making himself go through.

He placed his trench coat over her and kissed her forehead, there was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen in love with her. He stood up and felt a little dizzy, it didn't keep him from going outside and talking to the captain, he felt a headache upcoming on when he got outside and saw the sun raise. He made his way up to Captain Gilles, he wanted to help.

…..

Six woke up, she was getting a little too hot under Boone's coat and she was surprised to see his empty bed.

"Is he?" She looked to the doctor with a worried face.

"No, he was on the way to up the hill to run some task for the captain." Lt. Markland said, eyeing her, trying to find out how she carried him.

"Thanks." She made her way up the hill, to see him by the big fire pit next to more NCR troops.

"You and your company has been a big help to us here. We would have had a lot of dead people her if it wasn't for you guys." Captain Gilles talked to Boone "Then you found the Khan sniper, I hate that you had to kill him, but these supplies will be a big help. The NCR owes you big time." Six didn't say anything, she just joined Boone and her fingers entwine with his.

"Thank you." Boone said as the Captain saluted him and went back to her work.

"And thank you." Boone looked to Six, "Well you and Rachael."

Six smiled "She only saved you because she knows how much you mean to me." she tightened her hand around Boone's hand.

"I didn't die... that was not what I... expected." they stood there staring at the huge fire pit, "Hell I even got to help them... this... don't know if this changes anything." Six looked up to him "Maybe, just maybe... this doesn't make us even... but maybe I am on the right path..."

They ended up spending an extra day there, helping around, Six had lots of books and she gave some to Lt. Markland to thinking it would help him dealing with some of the refugees. Boone helped Empty the Khan's supply caves in the hills and they helped with medication and supplies.

When Boone got back from searching the supply caves, he was surprised to see Six reading to the refugee children. They seemed to grow attached to Six as she shared her loot of teddy bears and food with the kids. The kids surrounded her at night around the fire pit, as she told them stories and read them books. One even was comfortable enough to sit on her lap, she spent the night playing finger puppets with the little ones and showing them the stars.

The next day Boone and Six dropped off some clothing and food before they left back for New Vegas, they felt like saving their lives was not enough, so they promised to come back and help some more as soon as they could, they paid their last respects at the grave yard. They held each other's hands as they looked at the wooden crosses that were on the graves. He did his best to hide his tears from her, but his shaken body, gave away how he felt. They held each other close as his tears would drop into her hair, she knew that this hurt his heart and she loved that he never hidden this from her.

…

Boone and Six had taken longer than they had planned to at bitter springs, so when they got back to Lucky 38, they were glad to see that their team was still there.

"So does this mean we are all good?" Six sat between Veronica and Arcade, they both nodded and Six rested her head on Veronica's shoulder. "Thank you guys. You guys have been more then understanding."

…


	10. Sneaky little girl

When they got to hidden valley, a sand storm hit, but Veronica informed everyone that is was just the brotherhood's DERVISH camouflaging system. Veronica knew what had to be done, she didn't like it, having a past with her family in the brotherhood she knew this betrayal would be the end of her if anyone found out. Still she knew that if they wanted to find out more about Rachael and where Father Elijah was hiding, Six had to hack into the Elder's computer, so the team had to met Elder McNamara and let Six hack into his computer.

She still felt the need to cover her face and hide, a pair of sunglasses and hooded shawl did the trick. So the plan was simple, Veronica, Arcade, and Boone would talk with the Elder and Six would use a Stealth boy to sneak into the Elder's room. Six was the last person you would think to be sneaky; Rachael might have a

better chance, but they had Six, she was the only one who could hack in the high tech computer code and do it fast. It was not hard sneaking by thanks to the Stealth boy, but the lock picking took time, after 4 bobby pins and one lock pick magazine, she was in. She was quick at looking at the files and any information she found on Rachael and Father Elijah was quickly downloaded into her pipboy, who would have thought this huge weight on her arm would have been more helpful then she thought it would be. She met the team outside of the bunker, Six was breathing heavy as she pulled off her scarf, "Easy as shooting gecko's in a ditch." She smiled at Veronica who did not look so happy. "We got out of there with no one the wiser, beside it's not like I left a trace or anything." She joked as they made their way to Sloan to spend the night.

They made camp and ate at the mess hall, Six talked about how she came

down here and learn to make the Wasteland Omelet that she, some time

ago had made for them. "Who would have thought that those giant deathclaws would make such yummy eggs!" Six joked as she stuffed her face with cram and beans. They like this side of Six, the happy-go-lucky Six, It was still hard for them to see her as the ball breaking Rachael, but there was still know way for the team to hide their fear for her. A glare of fear would shine in Arcade's eye each time she would grab at him, even if it it was to pat him on the shoulder, Six acted like she didn't notice it, but she heard about what Rachael did to his doctor friend and she understood. Of course not at all liking it, but she hoped that she could find a way to make it up to him.

The dinner was had just as fast as it was made, the only thing keeping the team from disposing was Six's great humor, but as midnight came around the group left Six to read the files on her pipboy:

_The Mother, scribe Herd was deeply "attached" to Father Elijah, when_

_she was viewed as being pregnant; she was to be married to another. They raised her and never_

_informed her of her real father, until her 18th birthday._

_Miss Rachal Herd was institutionalized at age 16 and was released 6 months_

_later. A small team of paladins found Rachael Herd's_

_body along with her unborn baby just two weeks after her 19th_

_Birthday, she was reportedly beaten and crushed from the waist down,_

_Father Elijah had the body shipped to him where he reportedly cremated_

_the body. There were few reports that some Brotherhood members had_

_seen Rachael Herd walking about a local town, but all were reports_

_ordered to ignored._

Six took a deep breath, _Oh god, she was going to be a mother. _ A rush of terror filled Six's body, _A mother? _Though Six never thought about family, becoming a mother, marring or anything, she felt as if she just lost her child. There was more, a picture of her. Six looked at it; it looked just like her, the

deep blue eyes, the short nose, the thick lips and round face. Just

she had shorter hair. Even had that mole on her cheek.

"God..." Six said under her breath as she bit down on her lip, making

the blood drip from her lips, as she cried to herself. Just then, Mister perfect timing comes in to

check on her.

"You okay?"

"No." She looked up to him, as he sat down on the chair next to her. She gave him a deep kiss, while her tears filled her eyes, the kiss started soft and ended roughly. Moving on to his lap hoping to her the right reaction she was hoping to get, his body wanting hers.

He removed his mouth from hers, "What's wrong."

"Shut up." She moved back up to kiss him more, but he didn't kiss her back, she noticed his discomfort and tried to get him into the mood, but failed. Only to have him push her away, almost causing her to fall toward the table, behind her.

"You shouldn't hide you feelings... not from me." He clinched his jaw and licked his lips. "You're bleeding." Her blood was steely, metallic and tart. She got off him and didn't wipe the tears away from her face. The tears cleaned the dirt from her cheeks, she licked her lips and walked out and she didn't know how to handle her feelings.

"And what? This is coming from mister anti fucking social?" She looked down at him, fist clenched and her eyes dark and angry. "What the fuck, you want to know every god damn things about me, and yet, I know shit about you."

"You know shit about me... you know about what happened to my wife, hell you even know about Bitter springs, that's hell of a lot more then anyone else dose."

"Fine... you're right." She began walking to the door feeling all but loved, "don't waste your god damn time trying to figure me out." she slammed the door behind her like a child, which Boone had realized that she was a child in every way. If Six was born the day that Benny shot Rachael, that would only make her a year old. She didn't know how to cope with things, life in the wasteland was hard enough, but Six was born into this world not understanding anything and was pushed into adulthood, but she in some ways was lucky in the way that the other person living in her body, knew almost everything she needed to live in this world. Or at least know how to kick ass.

…

The door to the mess hall opened and Boone lifted his head to see Six walk in, but it wasn't Six it was Rachael, he noticed the glowing eyes, the tall walk, and the emotionless face. Her strides were

strong and powerful, she didn't drag her feet like Six did. She stayed silent as she just walked to the other side of the table, turned a chair around and sat on it. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pinched

one out and placed the pack on the table between them, motioning him to have one.

"Six doesn't smoke."

"I do" she spat at him and lighted the cigarette. "Don't worry I won't tell her." She smirked and motioned at him to take one, again, he did this time. He took a deep breath as he breathed in the smoke, he

enjoyed it as he blow it out of his nose.

"I thought you only came out when she needed you." Boone said as the smoke left his mouth.

"She does." He waited for her to continue as she breathed in the smoke. "Fucking goody-goody, won't smoke, she is so god damn... refreshing."

"So why the fuck are you here?"

"Don't be so touchy." She put her hands up in fake surrender. "Let me fucking enjoy my smoke. She is too busy fucking shaking in my body that she needs to kill the stress with... this." She looked at the

sweet cigarette in her hand as she breathed deep.

"So." She finally said after a few good minutes of enjoying her cigarette. "She is very much like me, hell she is fucking me, just..." She thought of a word to call her "..Naive. We get angry the same way

and we like the same kind of guys." She Smirk at him "when we get angry, we either want to shot or fuck something." She leaned her head back and blew out a cloud of smoke out, she crushed the cigarette on the table and grabbed another one. "You were just there at the right place and right time." She lit the cigarette and kept a smirk and a keen eye on him.

"You also have to know that, that the information in this pipboy is not intently true. With daddy being the Elder, he had his way on a lot of things, he controlled what went into the final files." She stood up with the

cigarette still in her mouth as she turned the chair and sat back down on it. "The only files you can really trust are the Doctor's report. Daddy didn't have his finger up the doctors ass like he had on everyone else." she moved her dusty boots on the table as she rested her legs. "It's hard to read, but it is a simple story." She lean back on her chair.

"I am guessing you are going to tell me." he put out his cigarette and reached for another one.

"Will since you asked so fucking nicely, then I might as well." she gave a big toothy grin, "When mother

found out what the drugs were, the ones father was giving her; a mixture of pre-war drugs, knew to enhance the brain pattern, strength, almost the same stuff they used to make the super soldiers, which are

knew today as super mutants. FEV or something. She gave him an ultimatum. As you already

know. Mother moved on fast, meeting a paladin that had a fond attraction to her and they married, before the baby was born. Once the baby was born, the baby being me, there was some complications, the

baby's heart stopped, but then." she smirked for a dramatic pause, "The baby came back, with an even stronger heart. They ran tests trying to figure out what was going on with the baby, and they found

many unknown substances. Daddy hid everything from the doctors. At age 3 she was super smart, la-de-fucking-da, all that shit you can read in this pipboy. But I know you are wondering how I know about it, when I was just a baby. It is simple, daddy told me, not only told me, he kept a journal, I read it that is how I fucking know." She gave Boone a flirty look, "I like the word fucking, I like the action fucking, I like a whole lot of fucking." she smiled and lean back, sitting on the two back legs of the chair.

"So why is this information so important?" Shrugging off her attempt

to flirt with him.

"Now that is a real question. The drugs he gave me, as a baby, made Six. Some how the drugs effected me so much, not only into the smart ass you know and love, but also that there was another person living

in me." She shock the long line of ash from her cigarette. "They left me in a nice padded cell for 6 lonely months. The drugs, the tests, everything made me crazy, I could barely get cut, my skin was too

thick, only my nails were the only thing that could cut though the skin. So I spend six months digging holes into my body, trying to find a way to get Six out of me, until I found a way to control her. I

don't even remember how I did it, But I did. I didn't need to try and cut her out of my body, I had pushed her out of my brain. So they let me out." she crushed her cigarette on the table and grabbed another

one, she looked to Boone who had stop smoking. "Then I rebelled, like any fucking teenager would. I met a Khan, a great guy or so I thought, both of own families forbid dating out of the 'clan'. I skipped

missions to go off with him. He knocked me up. We got married and we both planned on leaving our own clans. Then the fucking idiot told his family about us, so they watched for me. When I went out for my final

mission, the fucking Khans attacked, killing everyone, or so they thought. I lost my baby; I lost my fucking bones in my legs, as I told you before. I was only in a coma." she sat up and removed her legs

from the table. "Daddy found me, hid me and fixed me. He didn't save the baby... He didn't want to." She rested her elbows on the table. "We would have had a fucking kick ass baby, half fucking brotherhood, half

fucking khan, all kick ass" She smiled to herself just thinking about it.

"So..." Boone was interested in the story but disliked how roundabout she was getting.

"So daddy gave me new bones, better bones, metal bones. While I was still in the coma, I remember waking up a month later, looking for my baby. I didn't even realize that something about my legs where

different. I could use them, I could feel with them, but there was something off about them. By that time we were in Nevada, I never heard anything from the Khan boy, fucking Cahance, he was a stuck up piece of shit." She looked down at the table to the crush cigarettes. "Your enjoying my story or should I just stopped?" He was interested, he found it to be more fun than reading it from a small screen, he motioned her to go on. "Daddy had his perigee follow him to Nevada; he was interested in Helios One. He

hired some dirt bag to beat me and watch over me, I never got to see this fucking face. He was lucky I never saw or he would be dead by now, he said it was a way to make me strong. They broke my bones and

repaired them. They beat me with a sledged hammer, just to replace my spine. I cried for them to stop, they didn't." Rachael rubbed her cheek where Six's tears had cleaned her dirty face. "I never wanted

anyone to see me cry again, but Six, she always cries." her thumb rubbed her cheek and Boone watched as she blinked any moistness from her eyes. "I decided to run away, after they felled my body with

implants, I stabbed my nails into that dirt bag's face, while daddy was away, I had to break out. I had to run way in the middle in the Mojave, I was lucky to make it out alive, with no weapons, no fucking

clothing, nothing."

"Naked?"

"Yeah I was lucky I only got lost out there for a fucking day. I guess the beatings did help. I had fucking sand in my toes, have you ever run bare foot in the Mojave, of course not. I would brake

Radscorpion's stingers off, with my bare hands, mind you, and eat their raw meat just to survive, that day in the waste. When I made it to a main road I was lucky to find some NCR soldiers. They took me to

their camp. Just fucking image a naked chick, covered in Radscorpion blood and scars, you don't see that shit every day. They gave me food and water, clothing and a small hand gun, then they sent me off." she

stood up and grabbed a beer from another table, she broke the top off with the side of the table and sat back down, this time closer to Boone. "I am in debt to those bastards for every god damn thing they did for me... I left and got a Courier job. It was only about a year of traveling, that I got this order to send a

chip to New Vegas, it seemed easy enough. Until I got shot in the head, I should have just fucking ripped though the ropes they tried me with, but I was already weak from the beating they gave me. Still

something in that bullet, it made me weak, but it made Six strong. I stayed back and watched as Six took over, she was weak, she didn't know how to use this body, she almost died, before I first kicked in, I snapped the damn powder ganger's neck, so fast that they didn't have time to reload." she smirked to herself and took a swig of the beer. "I let Six take over, I was done with my life, it was time for

hers."

"So then, why don't you want her to know about this?" Boone watched her drink.

"It's part of the past and I want her to let it stay there." she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Still you are trying to bring it into the present, by having her kill her father." Boone was right, Rachael knew it.

"So then, what the fuck, do you think I should I do?"

"Let her go." Rachael was leaning on the table still looking at Boone say these words.

"And you think that once she learns everything from that pipboy there, she won't want to kill him herself?" She drank the last of the beer and put it on the table then she slid on to the table, on all fours and

got un-comfortably close to him.

"I guess I could talk her out of it." at this point she was close enough to feel her breath, but moving back was enough for her to laugh and enjoy scaring him.

"Like hell, if you found out that this was your life, you would just give up on killing the person who did this to you. I fucking doubt it." Boone was at a loss for words, they both had valued points and still neither of them wanted to stand down. She crawled close to him, hoping he would flinch back from her, but he didn't. He knew she was doing all this to scare him and he wasn't interested in entertaining her

by showing her fear.

Rachael broke the silence, after she sniffed the air. "The sun should be coming up in a few hours, I need to get some rest, you should too, I have a feeling Six might wake you up for a morning fuck." She stood

up and didn't even care about the mess she made, then Boone stood up and followed her out the door. She stopped right at the door way and he almost bumped into her, she looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"See wasn't that easier than putting up all this trouble of tying me up." She looked him up and down, "Not that I am saying you shouldn't tie me up, but I hope my mouth won't be doing much talking." She

smirked and made her way to the tent.


	11. For all you know

The two laid on their bellies on top of the hills over looking Sloan's quarry Junction, looking though their scopes. The white dust coating their armor as Six sighed and searched the area with her eyes.

"I need you to stay with me." Six nodded in acknowledgment to Boone. "Rachael, might be a great, but it's Six that needs to learn."

"There you see them." Noticing the a few coming from their deathclaw cave, snorting out of her nose and causing the small cloud of dust under her.

"Okay lets do this together, one... two... three." His voice the cigarettes he had the other night and causing a nice sting of the smoke each time he would breath deep. The sound of the shoots felled the air as it echoed through the canyon, bouncing off each wall as seven shoots rang out and two dead deathclaws fell to the pale earth.

"A little late, but I doubt their will be coming back soon." Boone checked his sight, straighting it and searching back around the quarry.

"Fuck, you talk to much."

"God damn it, Rachael, how can Six learn, if you are always taking her god damn place?" Remove his sweaty eyebrow from the sight, turning to see the smut woman looking back at him, not quite Six, but undoubtedly Rachael.

"Sorry I wanted to take her place this morning, you dirty old man." She punched his shoulder enough to make him sway to the side, but enough to make him hurt.

"Why don't you just go down. Kill them all since your here?"

"And risk the life of the love of your life?" She teased him half heartily.

"She heals fast." His dead pan stare and monotone voice made her let out a cold hard laugh after he said this.

"This should be fun." She smirked and pulled out Maria from her holster before she sliding down the hill. Boone watched though his scope as she fought off deathclaws one by one. He can't help but admire how she handled her self, strong and fast. The Six that he had gotten used to was fast but clumsy, she moved more like she was using someone else's body, which in some ways she was. Still the almost perfect dance she held was graceful as it seemed to have an effort of breaking the pack of deathclaws apart. Rachael entrenched with the battle, the blood falling in prefect spatters around her, she didn't notice the baby deathclaw sneaking it's way behind her, only the sound of his snipe rifle cracking with a bang make her turn around with a wave of blood, coating her with it.  
>Rachael killed the last deathclaw and she flipped off Boone with her middle, knowing that he was watching with his scope. He smiled to the thought of him mumbling in anger at her, but instead he slide down the hill, less graceful than a mole rat stunk on his back. By the time he was got down next to her, she was sawing the Deathclaw's claw off, while she chewed on her own lip.<p>

"Enjoyed the show?" Not even looking up at him, before tossing a egg at him and holding the claw by it's pinky as she began walking out of the quarry with Boone trail behind.

"I think I would enjoy teaching Six how to shot. Then watching and doing nothing."

"Don't be such a baby, I have to spring into action when I feel her heart rate go too high." she smiled at him, "Just be glad I don't do any springing when her heart rates gets too high from you and your hips."

"You are really a pain in the ass." He grit his teeth not helping himself from looking at her strong and almost forceful way she swayed her hips.

"Ha, that is what all the guys say about me." Walking in front of him she turned around and began walking backwards, "Unless you are one of _those_ guys who is into that kind of thing."

"What?" Rachael let out another cold laugh.

"Ask the doctor." she smiled as she held the claw like some prewar purse or assieory "Oh, there also was another reason why I came back out, I remember what camp the NCR took me."

"And?"

"The Bunker might be close to the NCR camp." They were back into town and she saw Veronica and Arcade; they most have noticed her glowing eyes since the look on their face was terror, she tossed the claw down near them, stopping to look back to Boone, "I think the soldiers call the camp, Forlorn hope or some shit."

"Yeah. I know that camp. It's not that far from here."

"Good, now, I need to clean up... and by then Six would be back." She gave a fearsome roar at Acrade as she walked by, she could sense his fear from miles away and she enjoyed making him flinch.

"I guess we are going to camp forlorn hope." The team gave Boone an odd look, knowing he had some explaining to do.

...

By the time they got to Camp Forlorn Hope the nigh had settled in. Each member of there rag tag team had a different or somewhat different view on the NCR. Veronica, being a Brotherhood member and having family lost at Helios One when the NCR attacked them, had a fear of the NCR, not a hatred, but fear. She had the knowledge to know that what father Elijah did to the Brotherhood of Steel that day was, a suicide mission, sending many of them to there deaths, she worried that she would become spotted as a member, just as easy as Julie had spotted her back at Free side. She also knew that Boone did not trust her because of what the Brotherhood did at Helios One, both sides had lost a lot of people both for reasons that didn't make a lick of sense.

Arcade watched the NCR try and take over Freeside, they taxed the poor and made the already hard to life in wasteland even harder, they were more interested in covering and ruling more land then protecting the land nor even the people they already had. He was glad that Six had killed Mr. House, he viewed him as much help as NCR was, Arcade wanted New Vegas and Freeside to be it's own independent place, but didn't know how to get it there.

Boone being an ex-first recon sniper, held high loyalty to the NCR, blindly following every word, that is until he met Six. He remember that after she picked him up at Novac they went straight to Nelson, which was taken over my Legion, they had left 3 NCR soldier on the cross as a sign that they were stronger. Six came to help them, they asked her to take out the NCR soldiers, instead she saved them. It was the first time Boone had seen this little girl show her strength, they emptied the camp of Legion soldiers and got Nelson back into the NCR's hands. That is one of the first times the NCR really took notice of Six, even after she cleaned out Primm, they simply thought it was just luck.

Then there was Six, a helpful lass, she felt like she had a debt to be paid to the NCR, she never connected the dots that it was them who saved Rachael after she escaped from her father's bunker. Even before she learned that there was another person living in her mind, she felt that helping them was the right thing to do, even if there diplomacy was nothing to be proud of.

…..

Camp Forlorn Hope was big camp with few soldiers, they were stationed there to watch over cottonwood clove, where the Legion had been setting. Even after a small group of misfits or in this case the rag tag group of Six had cleaned out the cottonwood camp, leaving very little Legions left to scout the locate areas. Six didn't spend much time looking at the sights of the camp, she wanted to help, even though the dark night begged her to steep, she felt like she needed to help.

"What are you doing?" Boone grabbed her shoulder before she made her way into the main tent.

"I going to help." She looked up and back at him from be hide her shoulder.

"We are not here for that."

"Then what the hell are we here for? To take in the fucking sights?" An almost an unSix like thing to say, but the pain in the soldiers eyes and their weight almost visual in her eyes.

"We are just here to sleep. In the morning we are to set off to the Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. if what Rachael said is right, that might be where father Elijah is be hiding." Six was tense while she listened to Boone talk, she knew that a part of her was not ready to meet her father that had abused her for so many years.

"I don't know if I am ready." Boone could tell from her eyes that she was afraid, her dark eyes looking up at him, as if begging for approval. The body slightly shaking at the thought of meeting reality, it scared her. Yet how many people could met the person who took away so much from there life and come to them smiling.

"I know, it's going to be tough, but we got your back."

"Are you sure, I can't do anything..." Her voice trailed off

"After we deal with your dad, we come right back here." Boone voice was comforting to her, she felt so attached to him, like he had for-filled her and made her once meaningless life mean something. She turned her body toward him, "You know if you never joined me at Novac, I would have... been lost." She felt at a lose of words at how much he made her feel, "I guess I just love you so much." She came in to hug him and they held a deep embrace, She felt lost when she found out around her past. She didn't know which path to take, she felt confused and she knew that in her hearts of hearts, that this was about Rachael, she knew that she could not be the same person she was when she first met Boone, until Rachael's problems were solved.

…...

When the sun raised the next day, the camp looked wost then it did the night before. Six felt helpless not being able to help the soldiers, but she tried to keep a straight face, she knew what was to be done now. They walked down a few hills when they found what looked like a crater in the earth with a metal grate to open the bunker. Sliding do the dusty crater sent a shot of memory down Six's spin, almost blacking out as a flash of memory, a memory that wasn't Six's, but it was Rachael's memory.

_A beaten and bleedy woman looking as Six does, just bolder. It was odd normally when Six had flash backs it was of her as Rachael, but this time it was as if she was watching herself. Watch herself crawling dirty and naked out of the same crater. Six's scars were flesh on the body of Rachael, even the surgical ones. Watching Rachael crawl up the crater like she never used her body before, her nails digging in the hard dirt causing her fingertips to bleed. _

Six knew she had to say something, since she was staring blankly watching herself crawl to freedom, she could feel the eyes of her friends looking at her. Shaking herself back to reality as she took a deep breath._  
><em> "I know we been through a lot...we thought Cottonwood was the end of us, but we came out with flying colors. Whatever that means and I guess I don't know what will be inside of here and it scares me, but I know we can do it." She didn't sound as enthusiastic as she did at Cottonwood, maybe it was the fact that she knew it wouldn't be the end or maybe that she thought it would be and she knew it would be the last she saw her friends. She took a deep breath and they made their way into the bunker. The room they entered was covered in Sierra Madre poster, something that Six never heard of, an old dead body and a set of stairs. Six knew that the stairs was the real entrance to the bunker, she felt that she was holding her breath as she walked down the stairs and opened the door. Her heart beating fast when she realized the bunker was empty.

"Is that it?" She felt relied and still disappointed. The team almost started to searching the area, when Six stopped them, she had a odd feeling that this might have been a trap. "I really don't know whats going on, but I think it's a good idea for us to stay together." The radio from the room in front of them had a woman's voice on it, Six felt like this was undoubtedly a trap, when her eyes spotted a computer and a locked door to their left. "Lets check out here." Six went up to the computer and quickly hack into it, at least there was still something she felt sure of.

The door opened to what looked like some one's sleeping quarters. The team broke apart and searched the room, but no one noticed that Veronica had slipped away. Six ran her fingers thought the old book shelf looking for something that had been her father's, yet it looked like this area had not been touched in ages. After she found his brotherhood of steel elder robes she knew she was in the right place.

"Hey, where'd Veronica go?" Arcade noticed she was not by his side anymore. Veronica and Arcade had felt like the out casts of the group, so they became quick friends.

"Oh, shit." Six knew where she most have gone, she didn't have time to explain, so she ran into the first room they saw, the room was full of smoke and with out thinking Six ran into the room, as the rest of the team joined her.

"Veronica!" She coughed out the name, Sis was getting light headed... from the smoke she guessed as she searched the area for all her friends. She reached out her hand and found Boone's hand, she held his hand tight, before she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

...

(A/N: I first wrote this right after dead money came out, so I didn't know about the other DLC at this time and yes this has lots of spoilers as the story goes on)


End file.
